A Short Summer to Act
by DarkPhoenix83
Summary: *Complete* SS/HG Pairing: Severus Snape returns to Hogwarts from a long sabbatical doing work for the Dark Lord. Not only does he have to contend with the fact that all inner circle members must marry, but he struggles with his new feelings for a grown up Hermione Granger. Angst and eventual smut if you can wait that long - the pair must work together to save the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1 - Tough Job

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters - they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

 **Note:** This story has turned out super angsty - lemons are planned, but there is a ton of build up until then. I also don't know how it will end yet. . . you have been warned. I also like to play with the character of Severus Snape so in my stories he will always differ a bit.

 **Update Sept 4 2016:** I merged the first two chapters as was suggested to me a while back and added a few small things. No major changes so if you have not read it go for it and if you have, there are just less mispellings and some more description!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Tough Job**

Severus Snape pulled on his jet black Death Eater robes in disgust. He had warned Albus about the sinister things that would happen this afternoon and still no change of plans. The old man knew the Death Eaters were to attack Hogsmead on the Hogwarts Orientation Day Trip for first year students, he knew their lives would be at risk - and yet the old codger was going to let it happen. Severus had been on the verge of pleading with Albus, the trip was so predictable as it happened every summer on July 25th. The seventh year Prefects with the Head Boy/ Head Girl would introduce the first year students to Hogwarts and Hogsmead getting them ready for the school term - there would be no teachers, they would be exposed. The Headmaster's words were still annoying clear in his head, "Sometimes difficult decisions must be made for the benefit of the greater good, Severus. We need to mobilize people in our favor..."

 _As if I need to be lectured on that of all subjects,_ Severus snorted to himself.

Though he was generally disposed to indifference, particularly when it came to death, the thought of allowing Death Eaters free reign against children had made him grit his teeth, turn on his heel and leave the Headmaster's office with haste, his robes billowing behind him, his fists balled up in more than anger. It was no secret to him that years of working as a double agent had stolen from him any sort of remorse, regret, guilt or disgust when it came to death and killing. He had been hardened, his soul blackened, and he was indeed indifferent – it had kept him alive all these years. The last nine months he had taken a "sabbatical" from teaching at Hogwarts, officially for some continuing education in Potions in Romania, unofficially he had been called to do Voldemort's bidding in the south of Scotland. That included death, torture, the general destruction of lives, people, innocence and yet this particular attack that Voldemort was planning for today weighed heavily on him.

Hogwarts and the surrounding area had been his home, his sanctuary from an abusive family life, it still was in many respects a refuge– any attack on it was personal and close to home. He could do most anything for the Dark Lord, he had committed many unforgivable sins in his name, but this was one chipped away at whatever bit of soul he felt he still had left.

Severus slid his heavy silver mask over his face and took a deep breath. He was damned if something happened to a Hogwarts student – his enemies in the Order would deem it his fault for not preparing them properly, and he was damned if he didn't go through with it – the Dark Lord would consider it a weakness and something to be exploited.

He was being pulled into two directions by two opposing forces, a nasty game that could not last forever. Even more present in his mind was the decree of the Dark Lord, that all of his inner circle were to find wives by the end of September. The creature was already thinking about a second and third generation of Death Eaters, which made him groan in disgust. By the second week of school he would not only have to have all of his lesson plans in order, placate both of his masters, find some time to decompress but also have a good lead on a bride. He was not kidding himself, he had an affect on women yes, but finding somebody he could stand for any length of time, even the rest of his life in that timeframe would be impossible. Albus had been silent on that topic as well, with that damn twinkle in his eye and this air of knowing… of knowing something he didn't. He clenched his teeth in anger at the thought of that twinkle.

It was with that image of the old wizard that Severus apparaited bewilderment and despair his only companions.

* * *

Hermione Granger looked once more in the mirror before she hurried out to meet her group of students. It was her seventh year at Hogwarts, she was Head Girl and had just been recently inducted into the Order of the Phoenix. It was a lot to take in, particularly for a young lady of 18. In many ways it was bittersweet, induction into the Order meant that she could now work in an official manner towards the downfall of Voldemort. It also meant acknowledging that there was a war going on and saying goodbye to her childhood. She had lost some friends already in this war, and she knew it would get worse before it got better. This year was bittersweet and would typify what it meant to fight for something, to give up part of your life in the hopes that the future would be better. It was for this reason that she was running behind, to steal one final look at the Hermione she knew and to find the strength to be something more, something to serve the greater good.

Had any of the witches or wizards in her year been standing next to her in that moment they would have had to look twice, as she had blossomed over the summer break. Hermione had grinned as many boys in her neighborhood began to take notice of the bushy haired bookworm, turned ravishing young lady. Her father teased her saying she had had a prolonged "ugly duckling" phase – she just laughed. Though as with every joke there was a small hint of truth to that statement. Hermione had never been a vain girl, she had not that the luxury of girls like Lavender Brown, relying on her brains to make her stand out and to build her self-confidence from. As she ran down the castle stairs pulling her cardigan on over her shoulders her hair flying in her face, she couldn't help but smirk at her new found femininity wondering casually how she might now combine all her assets.

Her unruly hair was now tamed with only 10 more minuets work in the bathroom in the morning. It was curly and fell over her shoulders in soft ringlets. Her eyes, the color of amber with gold flecks were large and bright, they set off the tender and soft features of her face. She had grown into a proper woman, she had curves and a muscular body. She had trained in self-defense until she started at Hogwarts, continued as best she could alone at the school and then trained intensely while on school holidays. It was a Muggle thing, nobody would understand and she had always found it best to keep it quiet. It was good to have an ace in her sleeve, particularly as Harry and Ron seemed to have a knack for getting them into the most bizarre and complicated of situations.

Making it to the small group of first year students she was responsible for only two minuets late, Hermione brushed her hair from her face and tried her best not to seem out of breath, "All right first years, gather 'round."

She did a quick headcount and was pleased to see twelve sets of eyes staring back at her.

 _When did they get so young?_ She thought to herself. _Well this shouldn't be a tough job._

She smiled broadly and continued, "We will be going to Hogsmead as part of your Orientation process. Now everybody find a partner, you will be responsible for him or her to make sure they don't wander from the group. Is that clear?"

There was no response, just wide eyes – she took that as a yes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Warrior Witch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters!

 **Update:** As you may have noticed I'm revamping this story a bit. It's because the Death Eater Chronicles sequel is getting close :-) So I have merged some chapters here b/c they fit well.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Warrior Witch**

All-in-all the day had been going well. The students had shown interest in the town and understood the history of how it was related to Hogwarts. Hermione would have one last stop until she could dismiss them for the afternoon. She was secretly relieved that this part of her tasks as Head girl was coming to an end, of course she loved the new students and the opportunity to impart her how personal twist on Hogwarts and Hogsmead to them, but they were exhausting. It was hard enough to get all their attention at once, but then to make sure they were following you and not getting distracted by something else - she was ready for a long warm bath for sure.

"This way everybody, now here is Madam Portia's book store, one of my favorite places to get additional books for school in a pinch." Hermione emphasized this hoping a bookworm or two would show themselves, instead she just go blank stares. The children piled in after her and she counted as she always did. As the 12th student entered the store she closed the door and introduced them to Madam Portia. After that they were free to roam the bookstore for the next half hour.

As an avid reader and returning customer, Hermione took a bit of time to indulge herself in talking with Madam Portia about the newest books she was getting and life in general. It had been so long since they had caught up that neither one of them noticed the bell on the door ring signaling the opening and closing of the front door.

After about 20 minutes Hermione was about to round her group up when it happened. There was an explosion and then screaming, from the shop windows chaos could be seen in the streets. Hermione turned quickly and counted her scared first years. ". . .. 9, 10, 11. . . . . " she couldn't find the 12th.

 _Merlin's balls!_

"Somebody is missing, who?" She said in earnest, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. Hoping her shaking hand didn't betray her real concern.

There was a moment of confusion before one girl slowly raised her hand, "Sarah went to get some candy from the shop down the street." She wasn't making eye contact with Hermione, "She said she would be right back." The little one who had spoken up looked towards the floor moving her leg in a nervous twisting motion.

The poor girl was clearly upset about what was going on and the fact that her friend was missing didn't help.

 _Shit,_ Hermione thought. _Stay calm and find Sarah._

"Alright, everybody calm down." She said, as more people began to run in the streets, she could see Death Eaters, "Everybody duck down and get behind the counter now. Portia a cellar?" The older witch nodded. "Everybody go down there, I have to get Sarah. Whatever you do . . . don't open the cellar unless it's me."

They were all scared, all petrified really, and all Hermione could think of was that she had to get the little girl out of the hands of the Death Eaters who were attacking Hogsmead. How fear had not cemented her in place she didn't know. Hermione watched the last of the kids move into the cellar and made sure the cellar door in the floor was shut firmly.

Then she drew her wand and went into the street. Hermione had never been in such a battle before. Over the years she, Ron and Harry had fought some rather dangerous creatures, and come out successful on the other side. Now she was alone, trying her best not to be swept up the absolute surreal chaos of it all. The nice sweet summer day had turned dark, as clouds formed over the village. A heavy wind swept through the streets and she had to duck and move to avoid the hexes that were flying everywhere. Some from Death Eaters, some from normal wizarding folk, it seemed the Aurors had not shown up yet.

 _So strange_ , she thought. There was an odd calm in the whole experience. The wind whipping through the city, papers and dirt flying around the air, screaming and yelling, the occasional explosion. Yet Hermione was taken with the extreme calm that washed over her as she set through the streets to look for her missing student.

She looked up the road and saw some Death Eaters coming down the street, she would take the back alley around them. It was there, in a somewhat secluded place that she found Sarah on the ground, in a back alley corridor that opened up into a side street. It was dirty there, dark and full of trash. Sarah was crying, her newly bought candy all over the dirt around her, a Death Eater approaching her. Hermione could see him reaching into his robes to undo his pants.

"Not today", she said between gritted teeth.

Hermione gripped her wand and moved in, unaware that a second Death Eater was watching the whole thing unfold from behind a large bin in the alleyway.

Her first hex hit the Death Eater attacking Sarah in the back, _Thank Merlin for the element of surprise_ she thought. Her second blew him back a good 30 feet. Hermione ran to Sarah, the little girl was full of fear and trembling.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The little girl just stared ahead.

"Did he. . . . did he hurt you?" Hermione gripped the girl and shook her, the girl shook her head no.

"Good, now do you remember where the bookstore is?" The little girl nodded.

"Take this street and run there, do it now." With tears down her face the girl complied. Hermione stood up, back turned to her foe, to watch Sarah make her way down the alley.

Severus Snape watched this scene in the alleyway with great amusement. He had been about to step in when Crabbe had fixated on the little girl. Crabbe was a disgusting man who enjoyed his prey young, primary school aged if possible. He enjoyed killing them slowly while he was raping them. Snape was no angel, but he did have his boundaries, it would have given him great pleasure to blast his balls off. Coming to the conclusion that he could act in a more vigilante type role in this instance, Severus had been waiting for just the right moment to knock him unconscious. It was then when the young woman in a red dress had blown the rather large man off his feet. He grinned at this new development; the little witch had quite some fire, and no fear to take on a much larger wizard and Death Eater as she had.

 _Brave, probably Gryffindor,_ he smirked to himself.

Strange, he didn't seem to recognize her though. He hadn't seen her face yet from his little hiding spot, but she was certainly shapely, rounded and strong. Needless to say she had his full attention.

Severus had almost cried out when Crabbe had gotten to his feet and threw a curse at the witch, knocking her over and leaving a rather large gash on her shoulder.

 _She was stupid to turn her back to him,_ he remarked to himself.

She ripped off her cardigan to reveal the spaghetti strapped top to the red dress she was wearing and turned to face her attacker. The battle that ensued between them was not for the faint hearted; she was fierce and had put time into training her attacks and defenses, certainly uncommon for a young witch. She was advancing on him, throwing curses in quick succession. Severus smirked at the fact that she had the older wizard on the back foot. He couldn't place it but was something in her voice something familiar to him, he leaned in closer as if that would help him to hear her more clearly over the background blasts, shrieks and screams.

It was only after she had ducked and turned to avoid a rather nasty curse being thrown her way did he actually get a good look at her face.

 _No, it can't be._

This amazing young woman was none other than Hermione Granger. Had he not heard her voice he would not have been able to come to that conclusion so quickly, she had changed so much in the last year.

 _Well well,_ he smirked to himself, she had turned into quite a young woman in his absence. Tall, curvy, and rather beautiful. Her hair flew wildly around her, her eyes were large, her muscles flexed as she blocked and countered. She was the very vision of a warrior witch. He subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of her sweating, dirty and very much in control of this battle. It was not difficult to admit it set him ablaze.

It was then that she made a mistake. Knocked to the ground, Hermione couldn't dodge Crabbe as he lunged for her and grabbed her by both shoulders. This was his moment, she was so much smaller than her attacker, if he didn't intervene now then Crabbe would do his worst.

Snape stepped out from his cover only to witness something even more alluring and unexpected. It had happened so fast Crabbe had her arms pinned his disgusting face long free of his silver Death Eater masked looked ready to bite her, then a head butt – the sickening sound of breaking, blood, an elbow to the face, a healthy kick to the groin and a punch. The larger wizard had fallen sideways to the ground – his wand kicked several feet out of reach. Hermione stood up, it was then that he saw her exact a little justice on the crying, bleeding man on the ground in front of her. She kicked him hard in the balls and ribs, berating him. He couldn't quite hear it but it had something to do with raping little girls. She was in control now, the older wizard was like a turtle turned on his shell.

To add insult to injury she kicked him in the face, hard. There was another crack as something gave way. As he rolled over to get away from the onslaught, most wizards were not used to fighting hand to hand, in this instance Snape was an exception. She grabbed his free arm, knelt down with her knee on his elbow and with the palm of his hand facing up she pulled, breaking his arm.

He let out a scream that would have woken the dead. Severus did not cringe at the sight, though he froze there, memorizing what he had just seen. The look of pure enjoyment that had crossed her face as she broke the man in front of her, the unrelenting strength she had in that moment set Severus' curiosity into overtime.

Convinced that she had immobilized the man enough Hermione turned to go back towards the bookstore when she saw another Death Eater staring at her. Unlike the one she had just fought, this one was different, taller, slim. She knew he meant her harm and yet, she felt her breath hitch at the sight of him. _A sort of dark beauty_ , she mused. She grit her teeth and held her wand up, ready to attack. Beautiful or not, she would fight him if necessary.

When she raised her wand to him Severus could not help but smirk, and feel his blood surge. He took in the scene before him, one of the most erotic he had ever witnessed. She was breathing heavily, clearly exhausted from her fight with Crabbe, the heave of her chest accentuated her breasts – that were rounded and beautifully displayed in her summer dress. One strap had fallen over her shoulder, her other arm was a mix of blood and dirt. Her hair was wild, her eyes no nonsense and determined. He felt his groin tighten.

He knew she had been inducted into the Order, knew that she would know he was working as a double agent, and with that chose to quickly reveal himself to her. Though the thought of going a round peaked his interest, his mind went to smelling her, licking the sweat off her neck.

 _Pull yourself together_ , he chided himself, _the girl might hex you into next week if you don't act now._

He held up his hand and slowly removed his hood from his head revealing his greasy black hair, knowing she would be smart enough to put two and two together.

When the Death Eater removed his hood, it took Hermione only seconds to understand it was Professor Snape. She took pause, remembering he was on their side. It was a strange moment in time. Battles were raging in the main streets, the increase in sounds and screams pointed to the presence of Aurors and yet, time seemed to stand still as she stared at him from across the street. All the sudden it struck her how different he was when he was taken out of the context of the classroom. Inside the walls of Hogwarts Severus Snape was a bitter, picky and tired old man. He latched on to petty rivalries, enjoyed taking house points and did what he could to make her life and the lives of her friends miserable. However here, no longer confined by the classroom or by rules of any sort, he took on a more exotic and dangerous nature. He was somehow taller than she could remember, his shoulders broader and his presence was utterly threatening - even terrifying. She was drawn to this man, though she didn't know or understand why. Her instincts were telling her to run, but her curiosity for him rooted her in place. It had been a while since she'd seen him, but it was the first time she had actually noticed her dower Potions Master. Something had changed in him and it should have made her uneasy, instead she stood there trying to figure out what it might be. . . those obsidian eyes penetrating her, was it them?

He put the hood back on and motioned her towards the alleyway. She nodded and started to run back to the bookstore. As she turned back over her shoulder to look at him again their eyes met and she could have sworn there was something more in there, a longing… a desire even. She could feel herself blushing as she pushed in through the bookstore doors, only breaking eye contact at the last minute.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Bloody Mess

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but alas do not own anything here.

 **Update:** You may have noticed that I've moved around the chapters a bit. Don't be alarmed, this story is under construction. More for just technical things AAAANNNND because I will put out the first chapter of the sequel soonish. Look out for the Death Eater Chronicals soon. Love you all!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Bloody Mess**

Minerva McGonagall didn't often get angry, but when she did it was a fierce kind of anger. "How could you let this happen Albus, putting all of those students at risk? You are lucky Hermione has a good head on her shoulders, or we would have had a bloody mess on our hands." She slammed her palms down on the Headmaster's desk and stared at him. It was hard in moments like these for her to put up with discussions about what was the right thing to do versus what needed to be done. She and Albus had both done things in this war which were questionable by any moral standard, but never had they intentionally put their pupils at risk. This overstepped an undefined boundary in her eyes, one that could have had serious consequences.

Albus Dumbledore could only stare back with a cautious expression on his face. What had transpired in Hogsmead had gone exactly to plan, if not better. He needed people, parents of his students to be aware of the presence of the Death Eaters, needed them to be jolted into action and he had needed Hermione and Severus to meet under different circumstances than a classroom. It was an unorthodox method and Minerva clearly had a right to be angry, but she also couldn't loose sight of the larger picture.

As Severus had told him a week ago of this marriage requirement among the Death Eaters, Hermione had popped into his mind as the only viable choice. She was an Order Member, not married or in a relationship to his knowledge, intelligent and quick thinking. It would be a marriage of convenience but then, what marriage wasn't these days? It had only been some days later when he realized how good of a match they would be, and Hermione could be the one to save Severus, give him something to live for once the war was over.

"But all went fine Minerva." He answered, trying to calm the witch but knowing nothing he would say would do so.

She threw her hands up in disgust.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to Minerva, sacrifice when needed. This is why you will not like my next proposition." He watched her with guarded eyes, doing his best to gauge how to approach the subject properly.

"Oh Albus what now? Shall we teach all the children to transfigure themselves into tea cups when the Death Eaters come for them in the school?" The old matron crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the Headmaster. It was sometimes hard to read him, over the years Minerva had come to the realization that it was truly his intention to keep people guessing, but whether it was for his own protection or just for sport she could not say.

"There is the issue of Severus, I'm sure you are aware of this."

She nodded, "And how does that have one thing to do with the attack on the school and its students?" Her blood pressure was rising.

"It has everything to do with it." Albus said firmly. He searched her eyes, looking for a logical way to convince her of his plan and knowing it would a challenge.

The older witch looked at him puzzled, so he took the opportunity to continue,"Did Miss Granger tell you who she encountered during her rather impressive display against one of the Death Eaters?" His eyes twinkled.

"No." Now she was curious, _what does Albus have up his sleeve now?_

"It would seem, that she encountered a second Death Eater that afternoon. Severus, Minerva."

"And why is this of any importance?" Her hands were on her hips now, oh she did hate it when he played these silly little games.

"He revealed himself to her Minerva, a huge risk to his person. He protected her even. Don't you find that even the slightest bit odd on his part?" Albus could see the wheels in her head turning and knew he needed to do a bit of finessing to bring her to his point of view.

She was putting it together, now her temper really flared. "I will not allow what you are thinking Albus, not one bit. He is older than her, her professor and a… a difficult, egotistical, bitter..."

". . . . intelligent and caring man who is asked to do unthinkable things in the name of the Order. He deserves something to look forward to after we are both long dead." He cut her off, his words gentle, which fostered and even larger contrast against her harsh screams. "Severus must find a wife and Miss Granger is of age, even then there seems to be a slight attraction." He grinned at the thought of this. Severus would need a bit of coaxing but Hermione would just need to be given the right information at the right time. Her sense of duty would kick in, and love would come later.

Minerva bit back her words. Hermione was just a girl and a girl who deserved better. Though the information they obtained from Severus was very valuable and he needed to stay in the inner circle, this much she knew. . . . _but at what cost?_ She sighed in frustration and regrettably in understanding.

"How do you plan to do it?" Her voice was flat, as if the emotion has been sucked from her.

"It seems that Professor Slughorn will need more time to move from his office… seems there has been a bit of confusion as to the date of his departure." Minerva rolled her eyes, knowing it was anything but coincidence. "We shall see how the pair do at Grimmauld place, time is of the essence but no point in rushing more than necessary."

Minerva had to admit he had a plan, even if it was not to her liking.

* * *

Severus looked around at his once pristine potions lab and storeroom and felt his anger rise. Slughorn had made a bloody mess of the whole place. He walked around flinging caldrons, ingredients and anything that would make a clang just to subdue his fuming.

The last few months had been some of the most difficult he had encountered in working for the Dark Lord. As his power grew so did his demands and his need for blood and vengeance. Severus couldn't say he hadn't looked forward to a bit of potions brewing for the Order to clear his mind and bring him back into balance. What he did absolutely not look forward to was sharing a house with the Granger girl. He hadn't been able to shake his visions of her from Hogsmead. She held strength, beauty and determination – all characteristics he coveted in a woman. She had physically bested Crabbe, which had intrigued him even more. Gone was the awkward, bucked toothed, bushy haired girl and in her place stood a young woman of beauty, intelligence and power. He did his best to remove her from his mind, he had more important things to attend to now.

He finished packing up what he would need and sat at a desk, which was his but didn't look like his. Slughorn had made himself quite at home the last 9 months. He pinched his nose at the bridge and took a deep breath, he found it amusing that he was more willing to kill for the Dark Lord than to wed for him. It complicated things dramatically, all of the skills he had built up over the last 10 years Occlemency, his lies, his two worlds would be infinitely more difficult to manage with a woman around. _That was clearly the point, no?_ Weed out those who were not loyal. It would be like marrying a spy, a woman to poke her nose in his business where it didn't belong. She would also be an asset to steal or torture when Severus angered the Dark Lord. That's why it was necessary he find a woman he felt nothing for – he needed to again add a layer of lies woo her and marry her. . . by the end of September. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

He had already been approached by several female Death Eaters, who wished to rise in the ranks, but he would have nothing to do with them. That was simply out of the question, he already slept with one eye open, no need to fear his wife stabbing him in the back literally. This left him a woman from the Order of which there were few or none, a normal witch to marry him or perhaps a whore from Hogsmead – it was a bloody mess now, and he needed to correct it - sooner rather than later.

He opened his secret desk drawer and was pleased to see that at least that had remained out of Slughorn's grasp. He reached in and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and sat back. He toyed with the idea of Minerva accepting his proposal, though the Death Eater requirement of consummation and a woman of childbearing age, it would not work. Tonks was out, sloppy seconds from the werewolf were not an option. That left. . . _only the rather delightful Miss Granger._ He smirked at the idea and the look on Minerva's face if he were to propose marriage to her star student. It was only then that he sighed, snapping himself back to reality. There was no doubt in his mind or anyone else's that he was indeed a scoundrel, but not even he felt right condemning Miss Granger, or any other woman for that matter, to a life amongst the Death Eaters.

He watched the house elves move his trunks to take to Headquarters. He would see her tonight for the first time since the attack, he was curious to see if her allure had been a figment of his imagination or everything he had remembered and more.


	4. Chapter 4 - Summer Project

**Disclaimer:** Love the characters but don't have the pleasure to profit form them.

 **Note:** Moving the story along, thanks to all those reading and leaving reviews. It feels great to get my thoughts out to the world! I'm happy to see folks thinking along - this chapter focuses on Hermione's thoughts . . . I actually have a bunch of this story written and think I know how I can end it without too much drag. Again comments, criticism, feedback and praise all appreciated.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 A Summer Project**

Her Muggle alarm sprang to life and Hermione groaned. She had been only 3 days at 12 Grimmauld place and she was bored to tears. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore immediately moved her there after the Death Eater attack. They could not be sure if it was motivated to just alarm people or to attack Muggle-borns they had said, so she was safer there than at her own home until school started again. Though she found it rather odd, she agreed it was the best for her.

At least today something interesting was going to happen, it would be the first Order meeting since the attack, and there would be a loads to discuss. This was why she was getting up early, she needed to help clean the place and aid Molly Weasley in getting things prepared for the other members. A menial task, but she had to remind herself that starting small was best. Molly wouldn't arrive until noon so she had a bit of time to do some things for herself now before the real work came. Hermione made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

The Black house was quiet, she was the only person there for now and that wasn't a bad thing. She couldn't deny that the attack on Hogsmead had come from nowhere and that she had been left a bit shaken. It had surprised her that the Order had not known about it in advance and it left her wondering about the motivations for the attack. She had been praised for saving Sarah and was extremely satisfied that the little girl had come out of the whole thing scared but otherwise fine.

Hermione had trained for these kinds of situations, but it hadn't prepared her for the adrenalin rush, the thrill, the . . . enjoyment she took in taking the wizard to his knees. It also hadn't prepared her for her encounter with Severus Snape. He had a gripping dark handsomeness in his Death Eater robes, something that had peaked her interest even before she had realized who he was. It had never dawned on her before that the old bat of the dungeons might actually be attractive in his own roguish way. He was a powerful wizard, she had always perceived it but to face him in the open, to raise her wand to him, she had sensed it oozing off of him. . . . it had been titillating.

Then there was his look, she could not see his face completely but his eyes has spoken to her. He had looked at her like a woman and that had sent shivers up her spine – it still did now just to think of it. She hadn't been able to really shake this feeling of Snape since their encounter and her stomach did flips thinking about how it would be seeing him at the meeting tonight. She shook her head and decided that it was better to focus on her morning cornflakes. It was easier to chalk these feelings up to teenaged infatuation than to acknowledge that they could actual attraction.

"Why good morning Miss Granger, nice to see you up and about." Hermione nearly spit out her corn flakes at the unexpected sound of Albus Dumbledore's voice. His eyes twinkling at her, a slight grin on his face.

"Yes sir, thank you." She said as she wiped milk from her mouth.

"Now Miss Granger I have a task for you, it's for the Order. I know it must be awful to be cooped up in this place, but I think this task could make it easier to do so."

Her eyes lit up at this suggestion, she wanted. . . no really needed a purpose, something to focus on. Working for the Order was what she truly wanted to do, get rid of Voldemort so that she could get back to a normal life. "I would love to sir, please tell me more."

A broad smile crossed Dumbeldore's face. "I need you to help Professor Snape, do you have any objections to this?" He looked down his nose through his half moon spectacles at her.

"No sir."

"Good. Well then. As you are well aware he was on sabbatical the last semester and a half, to take care of some work for the Order. Now we are very happy to have him returning. He will be brewing some potions for us, but as Professor Slughorn has yet to vacate his rooms in the Dungeons – Professor Snape will have to stay here during the rest of the summer." He waited to see if she was following him.

Hermione sat there, an interested expression on her face – while her insides churned like mad.

"You see, he is coming from far away and will be very tired this evening when he arrives. Could I ask that you organize his rooms in advance of his arrival?"

"Of course, sir" she said, a bit disappointed that her "noble" task for the Order was to be Snape's maid.

Sensing her feelings of deflation Dumbledore added, "He will, of course, need some help brewing some important potions for the Order, Miss Granger. He cannot do it all alone, they are far too. . . complicated for one person. I will make him aware that he is to use you as his apprentice as the need arises." He lifted his eyebrow in interest, watching the emotions on her face change from disappointed to ecstatic.

"I would enjoy it very much sir." Hermione beamed with happiness. This summer just got a lot more interesting, for more reasons than she was expecting. Learning from Professor Snape one-on-one was a great opportunity, or a curse depending on how you looked at it. Then being in his presence, given what had happened in Hogsmead made this collaboration far more exciting than had her interests in him been purely academic.

"Excellent Miss Granger. I must be off, lots to do. Oh and, please remember that with Severus you must be firm. He needs to know where the boarders are, and you are in this time no longer his student but his apprentice." She had a somewhat astounded look on her face, which meant that she had understood his all too unsubtle hint. "You are a young woman now, asked to do things no young woman should ever have to do. Don't you forget that my dear. See you later this evening."

The last sentence hung in the are as he disappeared into thin air. Hermione sat at the breakfast table pondering what had just happened, curious as to what her beloved professor had up his sleeve.


	5. Chapter 5 - Curiosity

**Disclaimer:** If I've said it once then I've said it again - don't own any of these characters, just letting my imagination run wild.

 **Note:** As I sit here in a crappy Chinese hotel room in Hunan province I've decided to upload more of what I have here to buy myself a bit of time later. So happy internet access is working!

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Curiosity**

It was mid afternoon and Hermione was already sweating from the kitchen preparation she had been doing for Mrs. Weasly. There was movement in the corner and some mumbling had started, it was Kreacher announcing the arrival of Snape's personal affects in his normal grumbling tone with 'mudblood' and 'idiot' mixed in. She thanked him as kindly as she could and made her way to Professor Snape's room, which happened to be next to hers on the third floor of the Black House.

The room was larger than hers, as was to be expected if it were to double as both a lab and sleeping quarters. Though she was allowed to be there, she couldn't help but feel unwelcome in his personal space. The room was austere with a rather large four-pollster bed dawning the Slytherin house colors. There was an antique potions workstation in the corner, beautiful actually, a working desk several bookshelves and a reading chair near a small fireplace. In the middle of the room were 3 trunks, they were to be her task for the day, unpack these and get them ready for his arrival later in the evening.

She opened the first trunk to see it full of books. _Hummm. . . . potions books, healing tombs, historical texts. . . . . what on Earth is that language?_ she thought to herself. All of the books were musty, but in good shape – she would have expected nothing less from the meticulous Potions Master. She began to unpack them and put them on the bookshelves in alphabetical order, leaving the ones with strange writing for the end. The shelves were filled, and she'd even taken a moment to glance through a few. Very interesting to say the least – she knew the professor was very much an academic, but was rather impressed by what he had chosen to bring with him, for what would be a rather short summer.

The next trunk held his potions ingredients and tools. She carefully unpacked them, being sure not to drop anything. She smiled at the thought that this was his "mobile" lab, most practiced potion makers could only dream of access to such rare things – dragon's claw, werewolf saliva, moon stones. . . . . some even more rare. _But how to order them in a way that would make the most sense?_ she wondered to herself.

Even now she chastised herself for feeling like she wanted to please him. _You're his apprentice not his student, a woman not a girl – how would you want them presented?_ After about half an hour of contemplation it finally became clear that she would divide them by state and then alphabetically – that way it would be clear. It was a bit of a daunting task, but towards the end she was happy, laying his final tools in a very orderly fashion on his lab desk. It took Hermione 3 hours to order everything on the shelves with a clean clear label and to her satisfaction.

Finally she came to his personal trunk, she grinned at the thought of opening it and seeing what was inside. She was curious to say the least, Professor Snape was an extremely private man, a mystery even to those who knew him. Hermione drew a breath and opened the trunk. At first she noticed his clothing, all the same. Several button up vests, teaching robes, night robes, white shirts and shoes – _Well at least he doesn't have to think about what to wear in the morning_ , she smirked to herself. Hermione pulled out his clothes and smelled them, spicy like cardamom and cinnamon. She licked her lips unconsciously. . . then shook her head and put them away in his small closet. As she went through his trunk, which consisted of little more than his toothbrush and a few hygiene products, she was rather disappointed. He had no real personal affects, like pictures or something with meaning – it was how devoid of those things the trunk was that surprised her. She sat back for a moment, the disappointment slowly fading away, realization hitting her like a slap in the face.

The only reason she had very few if any personal affects was because she was staying there temporarily. He on the other hand, either didn't have these things for fear that the Dark Lord might use them against him or he really had no meaningful contact with the outside world. She shuttered to think about how she had been 'alone' in this world for a mere three days and already she had felt grief, sadness, anger and pain – what would it be like after 10 years or even since childhood as Professor Snape had done?

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. While it didn't excuse his constant terrorizing of the student body, it did give her more insight into his personality. Working for two masters as a double agent with your life on the line was not as glamorous as it might sound, Snape was proof of that somehow. He would never gain any honor form what he did – that much was clear to her.

Hermione stood up form her kneeling position on the floor and dusted herself off. She took one more look around the room and gave herself a satisfying nod. It wasn't easy to organize a stranger's things, particularly this stranger's, but she had done well. The clock struck seven, it was time to head down stairs, the Order members would be showing up soon.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Second Encounter

**Disclaimer:** No money is made, and nothing is mine except for how to place these two characters in a different situation.

 **Note:** I've got this story pegged at no more than 20 chapters. . . . now I'll admit my biggest fear is that it will get slow. The lemons will come late, that I can tell you now. . . somehow this story teases even me and I like that :-) Oddly enough I have all the material except for the last 4 chapters. . . .which are currently in my head. If it gets too slow somebody break it to me okay?

* * *

 **Chapter 8 The Second Encounter**

The meeting was boring as they always were. Snape's only reprieve was that Potter and Weasley weren't there, luckily still too young to be in attendance. Not that they were missing much, Dumbledore droned on and on about how dark forces were amassing here and Death Eaters had done this. . . . Severus leaned against a wall in the back corner of the room, his arms crossed, legs slightly crossed, his stringy black hair shielding his eyes from others. He wasn't listening, he didn't care what the old man had to say, he was focused on the young brunette witch who sat in the front opposite corner of the room.

She sat in the front row, back straight and hands folded in place on her lap. It was indeed the same Hermione Granger he had left when he went on sabbatical –this thirst to be the approval seeking know-it-all well intact, she was just sexier. . . .more appealing to his baser nature. He was a man of details and she was near perfect. Her tank top dipped enough to be suggestive and yet 'good' at the same time. It was white and showed off her tan skin, the material hugged her breasts and slightly kissed her belly. His mouth watered. Her green skirt was short and rode slightly up due to her rather upright posture. . . more he couldn't see, but he didn't need to. He'd seen her in action, knew what she was capable of – sensed her enjoyment as she beat his Death Eater brother with her own hands. He mused about her dark side, and what it could possibly contain as the meeting adjourned.

Hermione had been doing her best to avoid eye contact with Snape for the entire meeting, though she couldn't shake the feeling that the Potions Master was staring a hole through her. It made her nervous– so she did her best to focus on what Dumbledore was saying. . . . but couldn't. She was feeling observed and objectified – by just about every man of age in the room. She fought to keep the flush of anger form her face. Fred and George were almost staring with their jaws on the ground for the love of Merlin! By the time the meeting was finally over she was almost shaking with anger, she quickly escaped to the kitchen, claiming she needed a drink of water while quickly saying a few goodbyes.

It was a bit uncanny how every Weasley in attendance and all the older men, Professor Lupin among them, she had considered friends and even uncles had been eyeing her. . . new summer developments. Hermione hadn't asked for this and she hated the idea of being gawked at like some kind of . . . of. . . .pleasure woman. She put her hands on the kitchen counter, her back to the door and shook her head for a moment. If she hadn't known any better she would have said somebody had slipped them all a lust potion.

She could hear the Order members filing out of the large dining room and walking by the kitchen, not noticing her. She visibly relaxed, hearing their footsteps in the hall headed toward the front door. Her shoulder still hurt from where the curse had been thrown at her a few days earlier, she had been using the ointment Madam Promfry had given her but it hadn't seemed to be working. She sighed. She'd wait a few more days to get it checked again.

Once she was satisfied everyone had left she turned, and almost leaped back at the form of Severus Snape leaning in the kitchen door way, his arms crossed, his dark handsome eyes looking at her, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oh Professor, I nearly jumped out of my skin." She gasped her hand on her chest, calming herself.

"Really?" he said in a taunting voice as he moved closer to her, "Now we wouldn't want that now would we."

His voice was low and sensual, the usual maliciousness he had in class was missing and in its place there was something else, something that made her weak in the knees. Snape stopped in front of her, invading her personal space with a smug comfort she did not share, she was backed into the counter, her hands on the edge her bum firmly against the counter top.

Her heart was pounding, her mouth was going dry. It was a fear response and he could sense it, he caught a whif of her sweet scent. . . . lavender, so delicate. He was enjoying her big rounded eyes staring up at him, the clear view he now had of her cleavage was a bonus. In the service of the Dark Lord Severus had come to know all of the varying forms fear could take, and sweet little Miss Granger's bordered on curiosity. . . lust possibly. _Oh this is an interesting little game we are playing_.

He put his hands on either side of her head, resting them on the kitchen cabinets, centimeters from her face "You seem on edge, Miss Granger." His voice a whisper, his breath soft on her ear. He smelled like his wardrobe had before, expect with a hint of fire whiskey on his breath. His presence was overpowering and yet thrilling. She felt a warm sensation in her belly, a thrill run up her spine.

She stammered, "I. . . uh . . . no sir." She was blushing hard. Flush with arousal and slight embarrassment – she didn't know how to react.

Snape leaned back slightly and smirked. He turned his attention to her arm where the curse had hit her and viewed it with interest. He took one idol finger and traced it down the side of her shoulder, "We wouldn't want you to result to physical violence . . . . " his voice trailed off, his eyes fully fixed on her injury.

Her heart was pounding through her chest and she felt a warm jolt course through her. So he HAD watched the entire exchange she had had with the Death Eater, the look in his eyes was just on the edge of restraint. . . she didn't know if he wanted to fuck her or berate her. The tension in the air was thick.

She was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to touch him, to grab his collar and pull him to her. . . . she wanted to feel his body against hers. . . . that much she did know. He was so close and yet distant – his aroma flooding her nostrils, his warmth cascading over her, yet his thoughts were untouchable, his motivations unknown. At that moment he reached into his robes and retrieved a vial. He held it out in front of her.

"Whatever Poppy is giving you won't help you heal from the rather ill aimed dark curse that injured you. It's getting worse not better am I right?" His tone was even and knowing.

She nodded and took the vial.

"Put this on three times a day, it will burn, but it will be effective. If you start tonight you may even escape the scaring." He stopped to make sure she understood his instructions, then added again in a low whisper , his finger brushing an stray hair form her face " . . . it would be a pity to have such a blemish on that flawless skin of yours."

His eyes held hers there, waiting to see how she would react. He was holding back, the fire whiskey making him more bold but no less wise. Had she been just any witch he would have slung her over his shoulder and had his way with her, but she was his student, 20 years his junior and even slightly dangerous. Not every witch could duel well or even hold her own in a fight – Crabb was never a good looking man but not even the Dark Lord could repair all the damage she had done to his face. He was happy to toy with her a bit, feel out whether she would be responsive to him, it would make his stay in this awful place slightly more interesting than watching paint dry, and his search for a suitable wife fly by faster. There was something in her that was. . . far purer than him, better in a way. He immediately chastised himself for caring or even comparing them to one another.

He turned to leave, then stopped at the doorway and turned once again to her. "Oh and Miss Granger two things; one - the next time you raise your wand to a wizard, much less a Death Eater, don't wait for him to respond, there had better be a hex coming out of it – next time you could be dead." He had a wicked look in his eyes that was matched by the narrowing of Hermione's.

Severus continued, "Two - nice work on my quarters," it was condescending and meant to enrage her further. He couldn't say why, but he liked pressing her buttons. . . . there were lots of things he wouldn't mind doing to those buttons as well.

She couldn't believe that in one sentence he had changed her fear/curiosity to rage. _Who was he to tell her something like that?_ Her eyes narrowed at him, if she could have thrown a wandless hex, she would have done it. She couldn't even speak, with her chin held high in defiance, she pushed past him in a huff. Not even turning to say good night, she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

Snape smirked at this little display, she was physically a woman but mentally in between that and a girl. That could work to his advantage. . . . she was focused, curious and at some level responsive to his advances. He inhaled deeply and searched for the fire whiskey he knew was somewhere in the cupboard. He wanted to sleep well and experience told him that wouldn't happen without something more to drink.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Summoning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters J.K Rowling does!

 **Notes:** Thanks for the reviews and follows and faves thus far, they have been inspiring and have gotten my wheels turning. I'm back from China, the story continues. . . .

* * *

 **Chapter 9 The Summoning**

As if it had been planned that way, almost the moment Severus' head hit the pillow – his dark mark began to burn. _Shit, what in Merlin's name could the creature want now?_ He had drunk a little more fire whisky than he should have and it was clouding his mind. If he waited to attend this summoning, his punishment would be severe, if he went now he may not be able to block his mind from the onslaught that would surly come from his dark master. Severus pulled himself out of bed, grabbed his robes and walked quietly down the stairs. He didn't want to wake the girl, lest she ask too many annoying questions, though his eyes lingered a bit too long on her door frame for his comfort.

He was nervous and he hated going into an audience with the Dark Lord nervous, he was off his game, _but could that be the intent?_ He opened the front door and apparited to the Malfoy mansion.

Once in the ballroom Severus immediately took a knee and lowered his head to the Dark Lord. He took note of the several pairs of legs already in attendance. "Rise Severuss, come to me," came a soft serpentine voice from the head of the room. He rose and slowly made his way to Voldemort, taking his place of honor next to his master as always. He recognized many of the faces in the small crowd, 20 or so strong, but couldn't complete the connection as to why he was here – he would have to wait for it to be revealed to him, this made him uneasy.

The Dark Lord began, "My children I have called on you this night, as any father would, to check on the status of your search for wives. It is important that our family grow and you are the roots." A light chuckle came from the creature's mouth, _he will hand out punishments tonight and I have nothing to deflect his wrath_ , Severus shuddered to himself. "Peterson, tell me of your search. . . .there are only 8 weeks left. . . tick tock, tick tock. . . . "

A scared young man came to the front of the room, blonde with the face of a babe not more than 20 years old – he seemed all of 10 when he took a knee in front of the Dark Lord. "I uhh. . . . . my Lord. . . have met a young wooommman. . . . " his stammering was a huge mistake. With that Voldemort sent a curse through the young man's body – his screams rang through the ballroom. Severus did not flinch nor show emotion, but he knew that he could very well be in that same position soon.

When Voldemort's eyes met the young man's he began to rip through Peterson's mind. Severus knew he was searching for evidence of the girl and knew in this moment that all of them would suffer a similar fate. He did his best to breath normally and to close his mind to what would inevitably come. His decision to drink himself into oblivion tonight was becoming an even bigger regret. _How else was I going to stop thinking about her?_ It was then the Dark Lord's voice brought him back to the reality at hand. "She is a pretty little thing. . . . . bring her to the next revel, let's see if she screams as well as you do. . . . " the malice in the Dark Lord's cut through the room making the small collection of bachelor Death Eaters shiver. Peterson looked as though he would be ill, the thought of sharing his new love interest with his Death Eater brothers not sitting well with him.

This happened again and again, different fates for each prospective partner depending on different things such as beauty, virginity. . . . .blood status, or physical punishment for those with no prospects, it made bile rise in the back of Severus' throat. The games that were played to maintain fear, loyalty and position disgusted him. It had been getting harder for him to accept the cruelty with which the Dark Lord ruled, Scotland had been particularly long and difficult – he had been plagued by dreams of the crimes he had committed.

It was after a particularly bad set of cruciatous curses that it was Severus' turn to face Voldemort. He was by far the oldest in attendance, he was sure that whatever the creature had in store for him, it would be worse that what he had just dealt out to his younger brothers.

"Ahhh finally, Severus, my child my favorite child. I worry about you, as a father must about your future. Tell me of your search." The sweetness in the Dark Lord's voice did nothing to put Snape at ease, if anything it would be worse for him if he misjudged the creature's actual intensions.

Severus bowed deeply hoping his formality would shield him from the creature's intentions, "My Lord I have found nobody acceptable yet."

As if expecting this answer Voldemort smiled his ugly serpentine smile, "My child there are many women from pure blood families who would battle to the death to become your wife. You have my favor, you are not so old by wizarding standards, educated. . . and yet you find nobody acceptable?" At this the creature waived his hand and 10 women came from the side door, dressed in their best and most revealing robes. They were brandishing seductive smiles. . . . _trying far too hard,_ he thought to himself. Severus knew many of these women – all were from Death Eater families, all were ambitious. . . and none of them held a candle to Hermione. _Rid her from your mind you imbecile,_ Severus scolded himself.

"You cannot tell me Severus that not one even gets you excited?" There was an evil teasing in the creature's voice that Snape knew to respect. The creature wanted to play games now. . . .so he would have to play too, and watch his step.

"My lord, if I may speak openly?" Voldemort nodded. "All of these women are cows, pure blood cows though they may be. I would rather take the challenge to find a more acceptable wife on my own. Something more acceptable to my physical standards." Severus was trying his luck, but to take on one of these women would be to sleep with one eye open, to never know when they would move against him. He had sacrificed too much to have it all be ruined like that.

At this Voldemort got a twinkle in his eye, not unlike Albus, and beckoned Severus come closer. "I find that hard to believe Severus, you have always had an eye for women – it has never been difficult for you to perform the duties a husband must, regardless of their looks. . . " he eyed Severus suspiciously, ". . . kneel!" It was then that the Dark Lord gently took Severus' chin in his hand and brought their eyes level. Not even a second passed before he was in Severus' mind. He whipped through the corridors and passes, looking for a hint of anything that might point to a woman in his life. Occlumency was exhausting and Snape was already exhausted before he had apparited in the ballroom that night. He was closing everything to the creature as fast has he could, but slowly began to lose to Voldemort, his stamina influenced by the fire whiskey. It was then that a shadow of her leaked to the surface – as hard as he had tried to suppress her – keep her out of his mind for even just a moment. . . he had failed. When Voldemort pulled out of his mind he collapsed on the floor.

"You lie to me Severus, I see something . . . . . a young woman." Voldemort smirked in delight, "She must be a true beauty to turn your head." With that he hit Severus with several curses that coursed through his body like jolts of electricity. He was drenched in sweat and weak in his legs, almost beyond the point of feeling pain. Several moments passed before Severus slowly picked himself off the ground, using his hair to cover the disgust on his face. He had exposed Hermione to the Dark Lord she was a weakness, now he would have to find a way to handle it. . . . . the girl was meddlesome even when she didn't know it.

He breathed heavily finally looking at the Dark Lord, "I beg your forgiveness my Lord, I am ashamed to even have the thoughts I have about her. She is my student and. . . ." He could see that Voldemort was waiting for the full explanation, he breathed deeply, "she is a Mudblood my Lord. . . Potter's Mudblood. She is by no means worthy to look upon you."

At this revelation shock went through the small crowd, while the child like giggling of the Dark Lord made its way through the ballroom. "Potter's Mudblood," he repeated almost absent-mindedly. "Oh my child, you seem to have a weakness for Mudblood witches." To Severus' relief Voldemort seemed more intrigued than angry. "Show her to me, I want to see if she is truly worth my wrath and displeasure."

The creature again ripped through Severus' mind, though this time he was ready for him. He let a vision of Hermione from their kitchen encounter rise to the surface of his mind, there she was vulnerable and beautiful. Her large eyes and full breasts almost too difficult to resist, her scent intoxicating – he knew Voldemort would find something dirty and deviant about Severus wanting her so innocent. He knew that her curiosity about him would peak the Dark Lord's interest. Then he allowed the vision of her during the attack on Hogsmead to come forth– sweaty, dirty and full of power both magically and physically. He allowed the Dark Lord to feel his arousal at her power during the fight. . . . he needed to intrigue the Dark Lord, give him something to consider. . . . it was the only way to save Hermione from some sort of fate that would be only entertainment for the Dark Lord.

When Voldemort exited his mind, Severus could tell he was considering something. "Severus, she is indeed one of the most beautiful witches I have every laid eyes on. . . .she is bold for a Mudblood and she is Potter's Mudblood. . . . which makes her even more intriguing. Can you turn her?"

The sudden turn in the conversation was a welcome change, "My lord, I admit that she is intelligent, bold and even dangerous and yet she is not worthy of your presence. Dumbledore has forced me to work with her until the start of term, though I am not sure if I can turn her will. I am looking hard for another and will find some. . . . "

He was cut off by the Dark Lord, "It is the duty of a father to guide his children as best he can and yet, allow them to make their own mistakes too," Severus rolled his eyes to himself, _what will the creature cook up now?_ "With that said I will not deny you her. She intrigues me – though her blood status makes her nothing more than a fly." Voldemort chuckled as he decided how to continue, "You may choose her and I will accept her as your bride, but her life will not be easy here. She will eat scraps from my table like a dog, she will have to prove herself 20 times over that she is loyal to me. . . . marry any other that meets my standards and they will be treated like my own daughter." Severus knew the Dark Lord liked to challenge him, put him in difficult situations. In this one he had successfully avoided any immediate harm to himself or Hermione, but she was on the radar now, and why that worried him he could not say. It was now that he had to admit that the girl stirred something in him – something that he could not take upon himself to act on. . . . to destroy her would bring him no pleasure. She was everything he wasn't, and something inside him wanted to keep it that way. "I look forward to your choice Severus, my tormented child."

"The graciousness and wisdom of my lord knows no bounds. " Severus bowed and once all were dismissed made his way as quickly as possible to the apparition point. The grandfather clock in the Malfoy mansion struck 4am. _Of all the nights to be late,_ he said to himself.

He would think about the consequences of what had happened here later, now he was late to get to Knockturn alley. He was meeting his skittish supplier for rare ingredients, ingredients that would be needed for the potion he would brew with Hermione. They would need to start soon if they were to have it ready in time, for this potion would prolong Albus Dumbledore's life.

* * *

 **Note:** Somehow I think Voldemort knows that to make something harder for Snape it's kind of like egging him on to do it. Voldemort has laid down the law there and in an unexpected way. In the next chapters we start to get back to a little more teasing between our two main characters.


	8. Chapter 8 - Strangers and Alleyways

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling has made some great characters that I would love to own but don't.

 **Note:** Hermione has a plan and Severus is no angel - the next chapter is set for angst

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Strangers and Alleyways**

When Hermione awoke the next morning it was already half past nine. She had replayed her encounter with Snape in her head several times, confused as to what had actually happened there. On the one hand he had been a mocking bastard and on the other hand he'd never been so nice to her before. Then it was tempered with something more. She couldn't deny now that she found him attractive – when she thought back she realized she had often felt something for his severity and his baritone voice even in her 5th year - that she thought naughty thoughts about him after their encounter in Hogsmead, their second encounter had only served to feed her rather naughty, deviant imagination. She sat up, made herself presentable by splashing some water on her face, pulling back her hair and putting on some shorts – then went downstairs for breakfast.

She was both nervous and curious as she walked past Snape's room. There was not light on and not a sound came from it. Being as quiet as possible, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and began her normal routine of reading the Daily Prophet and eating her breakfast. She crunched on her cereal and lingered. . . nothing and it was 10:30 am.

 _Alright then_ , she thought, _I guess I'll just go about my business_. She had so desperately wanted to bump into him, see him. . . speak to him. . . . strange. She chalked it up to being alone without somebody to talk to, anybody was better than nothing no? The sexual tension had made things more interesting to her for sure. She also wanted to get started on these potions – start this project and contribute something to the Order.

The day passed and nothing, she was either alone in this house or he was dead. She couldn't really be sure, but something stopped her from knocking on his door – was it fear or some sense of respect for his privacy that she had somewhat snooped into yesterday? Something in her gut told her it wasn't a good idea and so she acted on it. She slipped into her bedclothes at midnight, locked her door and put her wand on her nightstand. She drifted to sleep without hearing a peep in the house.

The next morning was very much like the morning before, except this time she saw a black cloak hanging in the doorway – seemed there was indeed a stranger in the house. As Hermione tiptoed around the bottom story of the house she saw he was nowhere to be seen. Not in the kitchen and not in the dining room, so she crept up to his cloak. She touched it, still warm. . . . . he must have just gotten in. She looked at the grandfather clock in the hall – it was 7:30 in the morning, "What is he doing?" She whispered to herself. She turned again to look if he was there and dug through his pockets. . . _empty_. . . _argh_.

She ate breakfast upset with the fact that she was no further in knowing what he was doing and infuriated by the fact that they had lived all of a day together and he had not given her the common courtesy to say hello. She was of the mind to march up there and tell him, but no it probably wasn't a good idea.

Hermione took a deep breath and went to the study, she had more books to read and needed a place other than her room to relax for a while. The study provided this refuge. It was located on the second floor right on the stairs. She left the door open just a pinch to see if she could perhaps catch the professor in the day time on his way out.

As the day passed and she went downstairs for a snack she found the cloak gone. . . it was as if he was made of thin air. Hermione stamped her foot on the ground, "How could he have just slipped past her so easily?" She clenched her fists, "Alright next time you won't slip by." She ate dinner early and put herself in the study with the door a bit more open. As the sunset she turned on an oil lamp and sat down with a book on advanced transfiguration. If he was going to walk up those stairs she would see him for sure. So she waited, and waited. . . . and slowly drifted off to sleep on the rather comfortable arm chair facing the door to the study.

* * *

Severus Snape crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the cold stone of a building in Knockturn ally. He'd been doing this for a few days now and frustration no longer described his feelings towards the situation. He could not start his potion for Dumbledore without a very specific ingredient, Hippogriff blood and his supplier was supposed to show so that he could collect it and get on his way. And yet here he stood, in a back ally of that smelled of human feces and Merlin knew what else. Waiting, watching. . . . stewing in his own anger.

It had surprised him that the Granger girl had not yet attempted to make contact with him, particularly after their encounter 2 days ago. He had clearly been avoiding her, his actions after the Order meeting were more than forward than he would have liked, _nothing like some liquid courage_ , he chided himself. Merlin only knew what captivated him about her – he had been telling himself it was the fire whiskey goggles he had that evening, but he didn't want to bump into her in the hallway and find it not to be the case. . . . he couldn't say he looked forward to the rest of the summer brewing potions with his new "apprentice" but he couldn't say she was the worst candidate either. Longbottom would have been the worst candidate. . . . so he was pleased that Albus had spared him that.

A tap on the shoulder brought him out of his musings, "Severus? " A familiar voice said to him.

"Why Trever, I thought you had stood me up for good this time." A sneer on his face, Severus hoped his supplier had a good reason for being 1 day late with his ingredient.

"Times are hard you know, difficult to find this stuff." Trever's face turned into an almost toothless grin, his northern English accent strong.

"Really? Where is it?"

"Here, good quality that is."

 _Good it is here and yes it had better indeed be good quality_. Severus held the bottle to the light to make sure.

"Well my time is quality too Mr. Trever, so I think half of the original price you offered me would be sufficient." He handed his contact 100 Gallions.

"What do you take me for a fool? No, 200 Gallions like I said or no deal."

"75 Gallions for your incompetence. "

At that the dirty older wizard pulled out his wand, but Severus was faster with two quick swipes Trever was against the wall. He punched the weaker man hard in the stomach and without warning cast a binding spell sewing his lips together. The stitching was particularly thick to cause the most amount of pain, blood ran from this lips – fear entered Trever's eyes. Adrenaline ran through Snape's body, the look of fear could tip him over the edge, make him hungry for more – but he stopped himself.

The indifference in Severs' obsidian eyes was clear, whether this man died tonight or not was a matter of what happened, he was just reacting to events as they unfolded. Luckily for Trever he submitted then and there, with no further resistance. He snatched the blood from Trever and threw 70 Gallions on the floor at his feet, having it land in a liquid that could have been urine. Severus left him slumped in a pile of trash, turned swiftly – robes billowing and apparited into the morning.


	9. Chapter 9 - Escort

**Chapter 11 Escort**

It was 4am when Severus arrived at 12 Grimmuld place from Knockturn alley. He hung his travel cape as per usual, but something was certainly out of the usual as he entered the house. He could see from the entrance a light was on just 1 story above. "Granger?" he wondered. He preyed to Merlin she was not awake but was curious nonetheless at the slightly open door to the Black's study. He pocketed his ingredient and made his way stealthily up the stairs.

He peered through the slightly open door to see a lamp light shining, a sleeping form in the armchair. He immediately cursed himself for his curiosity as that all too familiar feeling came back to his loins. Her tank top strap fell over her shoulder, exposing her neck and collarbone to him. She was, at least while she wasn't talking, a rather breath taking young woman. Her shoulder looked much better, almost completely healed as a matter of fact, for which he was pleased. His heart beat faster as he stood there before her, here he was taken with the impulse to observe her without fear of reprisal. To memorize the idol curls that fell over her shoulders, watch her chest rise and fall gently with every breath was a soothing thing. After all he had been through, her gentleness gave him comfort, while her strength energized him.

Then yet, he was suddenly taken by another, more foreign impulse. He quickly and yet carefully stroked her cheek with his finger – gaining pleasure from her soft smooth skin and the touch of her face. . . why he didn't shake her or say something was beyond him but the girl began to slowly wake.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to a dark form in front of her, and yet she knew who it must be and was oddly not afraid. Through sleepy eyes she said, "Oh Professor, I must have fallen asleep. . . . Oh gracious it's 4am."

Severus crossed his arms, and stared at her doing his best to glare. . . he'd never noticed her eyes – brown with amber and gold flecks in them. As she stretched to wake herself he saw her body as firm and shapely. . . .

"Miss Granger, should you see it fit to burn down the Black family home by carelessly leaving an oil lamp ablaze while you sleep, then be my guest, just not while I am residing under the same roof." He was back to his typical firm and venomous self.

Hermione had woken completely and looked up at Severus, _Had he always been so tall?_ She looked up at him, not hiding the smirk on her face, "You are right sir, it was a mistake to fall asleep here." She was pleased that he had been lured by her trap, she grinned to herself.

"I trust you can find your way to your room or are you in need of an escort?"

His question was pointed and yet. . . . left something open. Hermione huffed internally about his rather childish remark and yet something inside her told her to challenge him. "Well sir, now that you mention it. . . " her eyes were fixed oh him, her tank top strap still falling over one shoulder in the lamp light, " It's rather dark out there, who knows what I might encounter in this house at night, what might be lurking outside my door."

Severus snorted.

She continued, "I would appreciate an escort if it please you." She clapped her book shut for emphasis on this point.

The little wench had backed him in a corner, he smirked internally at her challenge.

He leaned down close to her, inches away and slowly grabbed the oil lamp from the table next to her. With one swift motion he invited her to walk in front of him.

As they continued to the third floor Severus had his eyes locked on her bum, only encased in some rather short sleeping shorts. It was well rounded and probably rather soft to the touch. He again found he was hitting himself for looking at a student that way, but there was something about her form that spoke to him.

Hermione led him silently to her room, opened the door and took a step inside. As she turned to shut it she saw him leaning in the doorframe, preventing her from closing her door. She fought not to let out a gasp. . . her blood pressure spiked.

"Miss Granger, I will require your presence tomorrow in my lab for a very difficult potion. This potion will take 5 weeks to brew and is rather important for Albus." He searched her eyes in the darkness, delving deep into them. "Be ready at 10am tomorrow. . . . . and wear something more . . . . decent." _If you wear that, or anything even close I'll explode. . . . ._

His voice was low, almost a whisper and bordered on the edge of seductive and dangerous. Hermione felt a shiver go through her body as she realized she stood before her professor, a man of two very different sides, in nothing more than a thin tank top and high cut shorts. . . no bra, nothing, on the edge of exposed. In a way she had wanted it so, she had wanted to tease him with this newfound sexuality she had discovered – and yet his acknowledgement of it had put her on edge. She tried to search his eyes but had no luck, the dim lamp light shielded them from her view.

"Yes sir." She mumbled but made a point to look at him. She gathered all the bravery she had left, then she took a step towards the door, towards him, to shut it. His hand caught the door as she began to move it. The sound was hard and made her jump.

Severus grinned to himself. He liked her a bit on edge, it was a delicious to observe her on the back foot. "Dare we forget our formalities Miss Granger." He leaned in close to her, the warmth of his breath caressing her ear, her scent filling his nose, "Good night, and sleep well." He voice was soft like silk.

Hermione exhaled goose bumps covering her exposed body, "Good night sir."

With that he retreated from her doorframe, leaving her alone in her dark room.


	10. Chapter 10 - Careless

**Disclaimer:** Read all the other ones in this story. . . . same sentiment!

 **Notes:** I didn't want to leave you hanging so I've published up to the next SS/HG encounter. From here on in it heats up. . . . I have the ending around 18 chapters so some more heat will be injected in the very near future.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Careless**

Hermione stood outside Professor Snape's door promptly at 10am. She didn't even have to knock she just heard "Enter."

She opened the door and made her way in, dressed in her school robes and some comfortable shoes. She eyed his rooms and was secretly happy that he had not changed anything of her arrangement from the week before – all his potions, ingredients and she suspected clothing were still where she had put them. She smiled inwardly, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

He was seated at his desk, quill scratching something into a bit of parchment when he looked up at her. She had not entered his room timidly as he had expected, but rather with an inquisitive look on her face. Severus had hoped that his suggestion of wearing something more modest in his presence would stave the raising feeling he had in his gut when he had seen her last night, but in a way it had not. She had taken her long curly hair and tied it back, in a medieval type fashion – something reminiscent of Queen Guinevere rolled in at the sides and braded in the back – tied with a small red ribbon. It exposed her neck, which was delicate and shapely – some wild wisps of hair kissed her cheeks. . . . . he inhaled.

"You will find a book and all the ingredients you will need to prepare for the day there." He pointed to a small desk in the corner with everything she would need on it. "Read the book very carefully Miss Granger, a mistake at this stage could be bad for Professor Dumbledore."

She opened her mouth to ask why, but he raised his hand to silence her immediately. "I realize you make it your business to know everything, however there are just some things that must remain a mystery. I expect you to do your work here and give me the satisfaction of silence."

Her eyes narrowed slightly but she nodded anyway. This is going to be a great rest of the summer, she thought to herself. She moved towards the desk, it was facing him but across the room – so they had sufficient space but could still observe one another. She first took a look at the book with the potion opened in front of her. Potion of Staving, she read to herself. There was not much explanation there, just a very very complicated and extremely rare list of ingredients and preparations. She had never seen anything so complex and so time oriented. It would require almost constant supervision, particularly towards the end. . . . . it was well beyond her grade level.

Just the preparation of the ingredients would last a week, so she needed to start now. Already today she would be preparing ingredients for 8 hours. The potion would be ready just at the start of term September 15th. She could hear Professor Snape mutter under his breath and he read his mail and she shifted her eyes towards him. Something was bothering him. . . but when did it not? She started a fire under the cauldron near her and continued cutting the last of her ingredients . . . a root she could not pronounce the name of. It was getting warm and she could feel the sweat beading on her forehead, and her palms become slicker.

Severus Snape had been doing well, keeping his eyes off the girl in his lab/living space. She was far too innocent for him to look at, far too pure. . . . he needed to focus on the potion and finding someone to wed. He'd written several letters to "agencies" focused on these matters, finding a wife that would meet his standards of beauty, intelligence and . . . . leaving him alone not to be forgotten. Unfortunately, the letters he had received had not been hopeful – it was not making his day go well. To make it worse Dumbledore gave him until right before the start of term, the next Order Meeting, to find a bride. If he wasn't successful, the old codger would announce it to the entire order, ask for . . . assistance. He wanted to hit something.

He looked up to check on Hermione and saw her wiping her forehead with her robes, a soft bead of sweat trickling down her neck. It was not as though he had not had access to women and didn't take advantage of it. . . so what spell had the Granger girl put him under? Severus felt like a pubescent boy around her, the way she affected him. _She is like you and then so different. . . . what do you see in her?_ Her sharp yelp woke him from his musings.

She'd cut herself, the knife had slipped and there was blood on the table. In a few swift strides Professor Snape was at her side but she attempted to pull her hand away, "It's just a small cut," She had said. She was not in the mood for one of his famous tirades.

Without asking he took her wrist in one hand and turned her palm up to look at the cut. He traced his rough fingers over her palm, his eyes fixed on the cut and the blood. She could not deny his touch was stimulating, that she wanted more. His sent was the same as the clothing in his trunk had been, spicy and full. He brought her hand so close to his face at one point that she though he might suck the blood from her finger.

"Do you feel ill Ms. Granger? Nausea, unsteady?" His question was matter of fact, no chiding to her surprise. He never took his eyes off her finger.

"Uh no sir, I'm fine really. . . "

"You are rather lucky I would say. Contact with this root when you have a cut can lead to sickness and then a slow painful . . . . and rather irreversible path to death. . . " his eyes fixated on hers, he pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket, pressing it against her cut. "A careless thing to do Miss Granger."

There was something in his eyes, almost like he didn't want to let her go. He removed the handkerchief from her hand and without breaking eye contact with her he slowly traced a line from her wrist to her cut with his rough long .. . . and rather dexterous fingers. Her breath quickened, her body called out for more of this touch. . . and her cut disappeared.

Severus smirked at the girl's visceral reaction to his touch, curious as to whether the Princess of Gryffindor might enjoy more from him. He held her gaze a bit longer, then left her to her ingredients. "Oh Miss Granger, when you are done with that final ingredient you may leave." His voice was even and yet the way he had just dismissed her upset Hermione. She quickly turned her head down in order to avoid him looking at the flush of anger that had overcome her.

After she had cleaned her working space and left Severus rubbed his temples and sat at his desk, he was agitated. Even when she was not in the room he would glimpse her in his mind, her soft brown curls brushing against her collarbone, he way her tank tops clung to her body. . . . this didn't help his predicament any. He had to find a woman, no matter who she was she would be in danger and he would have to deal with the reality of that. . . . he ran his fingers through his raven black hair. The next meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was in 6 weeks, and then Albus would announce his embarrassing and ludicrous predicament he found himself in. On the upside the girl was an exceptional in potions, all the ingredients had been prepared to the letter, the potion to stave the dark magic creeping up Albus' arm could again be temporarily stopped. . . "Careless old man." He muttered to himself before pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass.


	11. Chapter 11 - Stay Safe

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story and make no money - love these characters to death though!

 **Note:** Okay we are finally getting over the angsty parts. . . after this chapter things shall begin to heat up for our two protagonists. Thanks for all of the positive feedback and tips so far, it has been publishing this story and your input that has helped me find its end.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Stay Safe**

The next 6 weeks went on in a very similar way for Hermione and Severus. On the professional side she would report to him everyday at 10am and generally stay for the next 6 to 8 hours depending on what ingredients she would have to prepare and how long it took her to do it. On the positive side she had not made any massive errors and aside from being his normal snarky self, it had been relatively easy to get along with this mystery of a man she called her Professor. She had learned a lot from him and he had shown a tiny bit of patience as he showed her how to mix, boil and prepare these complicated ingredients.

On the personal side she couldn't help be but drawn to him in a strange way. More than a few girls in her year had found the "old bat" of the dungeons attractive, call it his severity or the way he walked so upright and elegantly as he held lecture. Hermione couldn't deny she'd fallen briefly into that club at some point or another, but she had always been too focused on keeping Ron and Harry out of trouble and in school to really dwell on the topic – now she had time to dwell on it.

He was not handsome in the traditional sense but there was an air about him that was captivating. He was intelligent, strong headed and not easily swayed – though caught between two masters he was his own man for sure. He was witty with his own sense of humor, if one could call it that and yet his eyes held something she could not quite describe. She'd seen it for the first time in Hogsmead a few weeks ago and she continued to see it from afar as he watched her work. To most perhaps it would see a bit odd, having a man 20 years her senior observe her as he did, but it made her feel like she was interesting, desired even. Was it proper lust? She could not be sure, but the way he looked at her, touched her inhabited a place between an acceptable distance and invading her personal space that made her hair stand on end – her mind wonder towards the "what ifs".

She had never had sex and fumbled around only a little with boys. However she had read quite a bit on the subject and even downloaded some movies when she was at her parent's house for summer. She had a very good idea of what to do, how to do it and what she liked. . . . and perhaps that's why Snape held a sort of fascination for her. A man with sexual experience, dominant and willful - dark. She knew what was required of Death Eaters, rumors of sex parties with kink as top on the list. . . . while it had repulsed the likes of Molly Weasley, it had struck a chord with her.

She sighed and smiled at herself in the mirror. She tied her hair back as she often did and smoothed her robe. Today they would brew the potion, it would be a long process, going late into the night. She made sure her tank top was low cut and her shorts short under her long school robes. She didn't expect anything to come of it, but she could at least dream right?

Severus had been busy tearing up other rejection letters when he heard her knock at his door. "Enter" he said. She came in as she had every day since he had been sent to this God-awful place and sat patiently at her desk, waiting for him. He liked to make her wait, to have her eyes placed on him so tentatively.

"Come Miss Granger, we are brewing. Allow me to show you how we begin. It's important that we stir the potion every hour on the hour until 3 am. Do you have any questions?"

"Well. . . "

"Good, let's begin." He cut her off, to which she sent him a sideways glance. His smirk was enough to make her flush red with anger. He did like to see her little temper flair, the redness that came across her cheeks combined with the amber of her eyes made Severus' heart beat a bit faster.

It was 10 pm, they had settled into a rather nice routine of reading some books by his small fireplace and discussing some of the projects the 5th years had proposed. He did enjoy discussing these things with her and was surprised at how much the young lady had matured during his absence. Sure, she was still trying to prove herself but the desperation in her ways was gone. There was a cool confidence mixed with a sort of sadness, and yet she was fiery and opinionated. He had enjoyed their discussions and witty banter over the last weeks and this evening was no different. He even found himself being pleasant with the girl, something he would have not thought possible 9 months ago.

It was then that the familiar stab of pain came to his arm and he clutched it out of instinct, opening up his shirtsleeve to expose it. The Dark Lord was calling him, which had not been expected. He didn't like unexpected, unexpected meant bad. He looked up to notice Hermione staring at his dark mark, her mouth slightly open in shock. He sent her a glare and pulled his shirt over his tattoo.

"I'm being summoned, you must continue the potion. You must do everything to the letter or we have wasted 6 weeks of our lives we will never get back – do you understand how important it is that you get it right?" He was nervous, upset and with that he was basically yelling and growling at the girl. He hadn't noticed that he'd grasped her hard by the shoulder and pulled her so they were face to face.

Hermione struggled to gain composure. His grip was painful his temper unexpected and she fought the urge that came to look away from him or to punch him. . . both would have suited her. She nodded only, too shocked and concerned to answer him.

He grabbed his cape and mask and turned to her, her doe eyes staring at him in amazement, eyeing him in his Death Eater robes. Severus couldn't tell if she was on edge by this or drawn to him. . . . could have been 50/50 either way. He started to make his way out then turned again, something in him wanted to memorize her face if this be his last night on earth – give him something pleasant to picture during his possible torture. "I will return Miss Granger."

"Be safe." Was all she managed to squeak out before he turned on his heel and left without saying another word. She was suddenly taken by fear, the fear of whether he would return or not, of whether she could brew this difficult potion under these circumstances. She steeled herself and looked at the hourglass, it was almost time to add and stir.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Little Peace

**Disclaimer:** I've said it once and I'll say it again. I make no money from this story and don't own these characters.

 **Note:** Now the final heat push. Thanks for your reviews and support!

* * *

 **Chapter 14 A Little Peace**

It was 4am and Hermione was wide-awake. The potion was cooling, she had done it – it was exactly how the book described so she could only hope it was good enough for Professor Dumbledore. She had taken off her school robes; left just in her shorts and low cut top –no bra – she could quickly put on her robes if he came home. However that was irrelevant at this point, so she sat there and waited. Waited for the potion to cool off and waited for him to return.

She had transfigured a cot from a small chair she had had but couldn't really sleep.

She had paced the room, chewed her nails and tried to read some books. . . . 6 hours he was gone and she didn't know how long was too long, what would happen. . .. . she found herself nervous and unsettled.

It was then that she heard front door of the house open and the sickening thud of a body falling to the floor. Without thinking she flew down the stairs and saw her professor lying on the ground his face splattered with blood. Her blood pressure rose, heart quickened and she was on the edge of panic. "I'll get Professor Dumble. . . "

"The potion?" He managed to say. She was surprised that after this trauma, he was more focused on the potion than himself.

"It's fine just let me get Madam. . . "

"No." He managed to cough out, "you and only you." His eyes burned through her, there was a desperation in them.

She nodded. She grabbed his travel cloak and Death Eater cloak and tore them off, hoping this would make him lighter to take up the stairs. While that might have been the case, she was then able to see the extent of his injuries. His white shirt, which was still tucked neatly under his black vest with hundreds of buttons, was almost red. . . he was covered in blood, soaked through really.

Hermione grabbed her wand to lift him and take him to the rooms but he grabbed her hand from his seated position on the floor, "At least give me the decency to walk. . . " he gritted his teeth as he said it.

She stared at him for a moment to determine whether he was delusional or serious. . . he was very serious. She knelt down and hooked him under one arm. He was heavy but she was able to support a good amount of his weight. He clutched her protectively as if she were the one who had been attacked. She was amazed that, despite his injuries, his breathing was relatively even, he was not showing how much pain she was sure he was in.

They managed to walk slowly up the stairs and she sat him down on the cot, as it was lower to the ground and would give her a better perspective from which to examine him. She stood there in front of him, her white tank top stained with his blood, sticking to her chest as to show him just a hint of her nipples behind. . . . her shorts short, his blood on her arms and neck making some of her hair stick to her skin and yet she was so beautiful in this moment, exactly how he wanted her.

"What happened?" She asked, trying not to betray the panic that was rising in her body.

He looked at her but said nothing. Lest he tell her the sins he was ordered to commit this night.

"Sir, I cannot help you unless you tell me what's wrong and what happened." Her eyes were strong, her body language was that of power, she was stern.

"I was required to duel." He had been challenged for his position by one of his Death Eater brothers. It had put him in a deathly rage.

"Okay." Her eyes fell to his right hand, which was bruised and red. . . broken, "And that?" She knew that was not part of a wizard's duel. Wizards used spells, physicality rarely figured into the equation.

He inhaled and tried to decide what he should say. She was so pure, could he admit to her, that he had killed a man? It was not the first time, but the realization washed over him that he had never said it out loud to anybody before. "I beat a man to death." He said simply, his dark eyes fixed on her light brown ones. He was waiting for her to run, to scold him, cry. Instead she didn't.

Hermione looked at him, satisfied he'd told her the truth and said, "Okay."

No sooner had she said that than he started convulsing, his eyes rolling back into his head. The effects of the curciatious curse, it was clear to her.

With lightening speed she grabbed a large wooden spoon she had used for stirring and put it in his mouth so he wouldn't bite his tongue off, as much of a God send as that might have been. She grabbed the proper potion from the shelf, and forced him into a lying position on the cot. She straddled him, using all her strength to keep him from hurting her or himself and forced the potion down his throat. With the bottle rolling on the floor she clamped her arms and legs around him to keep him still until he stopped his seizure.

As the convulsions stopped Severus realized she was on top of him trying to stabilize him and that his arms were wrapped tightly around her. He couldn't deny how good it felt to have her body pressed against his and how, if she didn't get off of him soon, he would not be able to fight his urge to take her.

When she looked at him again his eyes were normal, his breathing slowing down again. . . . the she realized they were in a rather compromising position. She got off him and helped him into a seated position. She knelt in front of him, putting her hand on his shoulder. She could not read the look in his eyes, whether he was ashamed, grateful or angry. "I need to take off your shirt in order to tend to your wounds."

Snape watched her through hooded eyes. He was not particularly thrilled to be so vulnerable in front of her of all people, and yet she was doing it all right. As she put her hand on his shoulder he could feel his body react to her, it was electric. . . all he could do was stare at this blood splattered young woman who was determined to put him right again. He didn't even fight her as she took off his vest and shirt.

She removed his vest button for button, it had always been a fantasy of hers to do this but just under different circumstances. What she saw when she removed his shirt however, exceeded her school girl fantasies. He was fit, more on the muscular side as a matter of fact. Defined abs, strong shoulders, pecks. . . . . scars covered his body. _Have you always had to fight like this?_ She wondered to herself. She allowed her eyes to linger on the deep cuts that crisscrossed his chest and to drink in the rather exotic beauty the old scars held.

Severus grabbed her arm rather out of the blue which shook her from her musings, "It's not polite to stare Miss Granger" he said through clenched teeth. He would never be a beautiful man, and who the hell was she to gawk at him like a freak show.

She blushed, not knowing what to say. She got up and grabbed a water basin and a rag. She looked at his back, the cuts were deeper there. He was angry with her it seemed, so better to start here, she thought. She took the cloth and water and slowly began to clean his wounds. He did not flinch nor did he show any discomfort, which she was sure he must feel. He took it with no complaints. Her fingers crossed over his body cleaning and checking. . . it sent shivers though him. Her hands were so soft and gentle, so light. . . . it was all he could do to not arch into her touch.

She cleaned and rubbed the proper medications into his skin. She grabbed her wand and tapped the scars, murmuring a spell that would promote healing and hopefully reduce any scaring. Though the patterns that covered his back and shoulders told of pain, near escapes, anger, rage. . . and beauty. It showed her his sacrifice in very quantifiable terms. Hermione fought the urge to bring him to her chest and hold him, kiss him. . . .

She turned to the front of his body. She knelt between his legs so she could get a better view of the lacerations on his chest. He did not look at her, he had his head turned to the side. He couldn't bear to look at her anymore, he already had to use his left arm to cover his growing erection. Her hands had been so soft, so caring. . . . she was so detailed that he was fighting the urge to drape her across his lap and have his way with her. To look at her more would only make it worse. He feared that if he looked at her he would taint her, taint her with all his sins, all the bad things he had ever done and that he couldn't undo.

She finished with his chest, a growing heat pulsating in her core. Such strength and such dark beauty, it was hard to keep control. She stood so that she was higher than him, his head just at her breast level. She brought the now rather pinkish brown rag to his face, turning it to face her. Their eyes met, while she saw pain and shame he saw interest and desire. She lightly brushed his hair out of his face, never breaking eye contact. He grabbed her wrist, she didn't flinch. He turned his lips into her palm and kissed it lightly. In her eyes was not sympathy, no judging . . . . just concern. . . . and a flush across her cheeks.

Hermione was flush with desire for him, this dark mysterious man who was suddenly so vulnerable in her hands. She swallowed, still blushing terribly. Then she looked toward his hand, "Professor I have to . . . . " He smirked at the realization that the young woman in front of him was rather attracted to him. Nodding only to allow her to take his hand in to hers.

It was much larger than her hand, she knelt before him, and examined it. To think that these long slender hands, so beautiful in their way had killed a man, beat him to death. In some way it was beyond her comprehension as she took each finger slowly and moved it, assessing the damage. She had known he must do these things for the dark lord and yet, hadn't fully understood until now what that meant. She resisted the urge to put each fingertip in her mouth and suck it – she wanted to spoil him see him smile instead of scowl.

Severus thought he must have been seeing things. She was not looking at his hand in disgust but rather examining it for a medical purpose and with a sort of wonderment. Who would have thought the princess of Gryffindor would have an interest in such things. He pondered the meaning of this as she held out her wand and set his broken hand. At that he let out a cry. After the pain had subsided he flexed his hand, she had done a perfect job and for that he was grateful.

She stood and went to get a potion from the desk. His eyes watched her slender form walk away from him and he exhaled. He quickly averted his eyes as she turned, so as not to be caught admiring her. She came to him, handing him the small vile. "It's for the infection."

He rolled his eyes but decided he would at least humor the girl, though it was rather unnecessary to take something against infection, she had done so well with the rest. He opened his mouth and she emptied the vial inside. It was shortly after he swallowed it that he realized it was not an antibiotic, but something else. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared with rage, "What was that?" He yelled as he grabbed her wrists with all the strength he had left. His world began to swim slightly.

"Antibiotics mixed with dreamless sleep, you'll need your rest sir." She smirked, knowing he would have never willingly took it , but it would be best to promote the healing process.

The last thing he thought before slumping over on the cot, and brining her with him was how damn Slytherin of her that was . . . and how nice it would have been to kiss her in this moment.

She slowly positioned his body on the cot. He would be livid with her tomorrow, good thing Molly Weasley was set to come for the Order meeting tomorrow afternoon . . . well actually today, seeing as it was now 6am. She cast a cleansing spell over him, and levitated his body to his bed. Hermione covered him, planting a kiss on his forehead and marvelling at his peaceful look, for once he could enjoy a little peace.


	13. Chapter 13 - Hungry and Thirsting

**Disclaimer:** No ownership here, just a crazy imagination.

 **Note:** Again loving the reviews, thanks for taking the time to write them! I now present you some limes ;-) With only a few more chapters to go I'm really having fun writing the end!

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Hungry and Thirsting**

When Snape awoke the next morning it was immediate, both eyes flew open and he breathed in deeply. He waited for the excruciating pain to hit him, as it often did when he came back from the Dark Lord injured – and yet he felt almost nothing. He flexed his fingers and toes, turned his head form side to side and realized he felt rather good, that still didn't excuse Miss Granger for slipping some dreamless sleep in his antibiotics – part of him smirked at her deception but it did little to still his anger.

 _How dare she use her position as my caregiver to . . . to. . . . ._

He slammed his fists on the bed as he got up – he was naked. . . . . she'd undressed him too. She couldn't have made him more angry if she had tried. He pulled his longer lounging pants and tore out the door, it was mid-day if Granger wasn't awake she would be soon.

When the door to her bedroom flew open she didn't have time to yell or even see what was going on before a dark form lept on top of her in her bed. With amazing speed Severus was upon her, holding her down by her wrists in her small double bed, his face only inches from her own. Her eyes were wide with shock but she did not scream out. Hermione struggled just with her arms for a moment, she may have just woken up but her mind was working 1000 miles an hour. She wanted him to focus on her arms – that would be her way out of this rather unusual predicament.

"What exactly did you think you were doing, slipping that in my drink?" his words dripped venom, his dark eyes drilled into her lighter ones. Snape was not a patient man when it came to getting information and he would extract it form her in any way he saw fit. He would make her understand that you don't do that, particularly to him.

"I was trying to help you." She spat back at him, testing his balance a bit more by wiggling her arms one way and another.

"Oh really? Well now I'm going to help you by giving you a little piece of advice Miss. . . . " Before he could finish his sentence she sent him flying off her bed. She had used her legs, one foot on his right hip and the other blocking his left knee from adjusting – in one kick she had tumbled him off the bed and on to the floor. . . he'd unfortunately kept hold of one of her arms and pulled her with him.

Severus hadn't thought he could have been more angry with her that he was when he barged into her room, but after he hit her bedroom floor with a large thud, knocking the wind out of him he knew he was wrong. That little harlot had ejected him off of her, wiggled her wrist free of his grasp and was scrambling for her wand. . . again stupidly placed on the other side of the room.

He let out a roar and rolled over with enough speed to grab her ankle and pull her back to the ground. Hermione landed on her stomach hard, nearly knocking the wind out of her. When he began to pull her toward him she turned and kicked at him, luckily missing – he noticed the force with which she fought. This time he was ready for her fight, grabbing her other leg. He dragged her screaming back to him, settling himself on top of her, spreading her legs as far out to the side as he could and capturing both her wrists in one of his hands. She was breathing hard, a line of sweat ran down her forehead – the look in her eyes was of anger not of fear.

"If you fight me again you will loose, I suggest you save your strength." It was commanding but almost a whisper. It was at that moment he rose up slightly on his free hand to get a better look at her, she was topless, he hadn't noticed that before– exposed for him to see, with some small pink panties. His eyes ran over her, drinking her flushed figure complete with her embarrassed/angry facial expression. She was still struggling, though she stilled as she realized how he was staring at her. She was indeed one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on.

She was saying something to him but he didn't quite hear it. He could feel his erection growing and knew he was leaning down towards her neck. At that moment he began to kiss her softly, his free hand tracing a line down the side of her body. He was nipping her neck and she was wiggling underneath him, her strength and determination spurring his already rock hard member.

"No, No. . Professor" Hermione had been berating him for barging into her room when Snape had started kissing her neck. _What on earth is he doing?_ She was his student, had been his apprentice, the tension between them had been building all these weeks and now. . . . .

His hand went down her side and she felt a shiver and wetness start to form between her legs. His touch did feel amazing and their little wrestle had given her the opportunity to feel all of him more closely. He was strong, fast. . . his body was hard. . . . oh my his cock was rather hard. . . and large. She was repeating her 'Nos' but the urgency was leaving them. As he made his way to the other side of her neck she moaned.

Severus grinned into the nape of her neck as he heard her moan and felt her pulse against his lips. It had quickened, her blood was coursing and she was responding well. It had been so long since Severus had had a willing partner. He'd forgotten the joy it brought him to please a woman. He let her wrists go and brought his other hand to her breast. He began to slowly roll her nipple between his fingers, feeling her arch under him. He took her arching as an opportunity to push his cock closer to her, rubbing it from the inside of his pants over her thin underwear.

Hermione was sure she was crazy or that she had ingested something odd, as she found herself on the floor of her bedroom grinding herself against her Professor. She was soaked through already and hadn't had time to notice he'd let her arms go. The thought of flight didn't even cross her mind as she ran her nails down his back, lightly at first but then a second time with a bit more strength – daring to break his skin. He let out a moan at this, her cue that he did indeed seem to like a bit of rough play. . . . as if their current predicament wasn't evidence enough of that.

She pushed slightly and rolled him over, so she was on top. On his face was no longer the anger that she had seen moments ago, it was that of play and interest. . . inquisitive. She smirked at him and dragged her body down his leaving a small trail of kisses over his muscular chest. He closed his eyes and laid his head back – feeling her nimble hands work his manhood. Seems being a bookworm did have its advantages.

Hermione worked Snape's cock with a decent pace, watching his facial expressions as he gave into her touch. She had no idea how she had gotten into this situation but she was going to see it though to the end. He had awoken something deep inside her, an instinct to be taken. She put her lips to his cock and smiled as he groaned in pleasure. His eyes were set on her as she worked him slowly, swirling her tongue around his rather large swollen head.

She would make him cum at this pace, it was as if the girl was made for him. She knew exactly how to tease him. . . He suddenly sat up, putting a finger under her chin and lifting it to his mouth. He kissed her while sliding a hand to feel her desperately soaked panties. It had been so long since he'd touched such a willing woman – she wanted him. . . him! He looked into her eyes, searching or any hint of apprehension or disgust, he found none – he grinned as he slid his other hand over her breast.

Snape was almost too busy taking in her scent, the look on her face and the flush in her skin when she was aroused when he heard something. Just as quickly as their little situation had begun it ended. Hermione was jolted out of joy and roughly placed on her bed, as she turned towards Severus to see what the hell had possessed him to end it so quickly, she saw him put a finger to his lips and look out towards the door. She heard it too. . . . the door down stairs had opened and there were footsteps.

Snape quickly crept into her closet, leaving the door open just a sliver. Hermione quickly lay herself on the bed and covered herself with a blanket, shit it was past noon.

Bursting through the doors came Ron and Harry, they landed on her bed with a huge bounce. Hermione did her best to scream and sound startled by their laughs. Snape scowled at the boys, it had taken them only a matter of seconds to both destroy his hold on Hermione and make her laugh at the same time. Her smile was beautiful, something inside him wished he could be the source of it.

"So how's it been spending half the summer with Old Snape?" Harry said jokingly giving Hermione a teasing wink.

 _Yes indeed how has it been, my dear?_

"Yeah, I bet he only comes out at night, that git" Ron added with a laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys, knowing Snape could overhear everything. She did her best to cover up her nervousness, "That's enough you two. It's been perfectly fine sharing a house with Professor Snape. . . he's. . . uh. .. rather quiet if you must know."

The boys gave her a rather odd look, only then realizing that she was covering herself with her sheets. Ron's face grew redder than a tomato and Harry blinked a few times. . . . their friend had become rather hot over the summer. "Uh. . . if you two don't mind. . . . " she trailed off.

 _Yes indeed, she's mine you idiot boys._

Harry grabbed Ron, whose mouth was still open in shock at the nearly topless Hermione. "We'll see you down stairs for lunch in a few minuets then? There's loads to catch up on." said Harry.

Hermione nodded and watched the boys leave. She turned to her closet and pointed her wand at the door. Snape opened it with a smirk on his face. He knew she wouldn't hex him, but she was trying to give the impression she would, as well as the impression of modesty. . . which hadn't been there while he was moving on top of her.

He projected his thoughts directly into her mind, startling her. _We'll finish this another time._ With that he left the room never letting her out of his sight, enjoying the fact that he had left her hungry and thirsting for more.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Announcement

**Disclaimer:** I make no money from this, it's my night job. I don't own these characters either, just exploring!

 **Note:** Thanks for all the comments thus far, we're getting close to the end. I hope you like this chapter, something about this situation really spoke to me. . . this dangerous sort of sexual tension.

* * *

 **16 The Announcement**

Severus Snape crossed his arms and directed his gaze toward the floor, if he could have melted into the corner of the kitchen in 12 Grimmauld Place he would have done so. He had tried to reason with Albus and deter him from making this stupid announcement regarding his failure to find a bride, but no the old man would not be swayed. With 2 weeks to go Severus had decided to take the easy way out. Tomorrow he would ask one of the Death Eater women for her hand, he didn't know which one exactly, but it didn't really matter. He had already condemned himself to a life of torment, what was one more thing going wrong in his life going to change?

Then his thoughts shifted to Hermione and their encounter earlier in the day. It was getting harder for Severus to lie to himself about his feelings for her – the short summer they had worked together had shown him many things about her he had not known before – many things that, if his life had been different, he would have acted on. He looked at her now, sitting up front next to Potter and Weasley – her normally attentive look gone, she was staring off into space. _Curious,_ he thought to himself.

Hermione couldn't put the encounter she had had earlier that day with Professor Dumbledore out of her mind. In fact there was something about it that made her wonder what he was trying to accomplish all together. As the meeting droned on, she kept thinking back to what it might be that had made her so suspicious. She had been in the Black Family library as usual, reading before the meeting. . . . well finding some peace in a loud overrun house really. He had come in, acting surprised to find her there and commenced to thank her for brewing the potion and quizzing her on her summer with Professor Snape. He asked about how they had gotten on, how it was like living under the same roof, what her opinion was of him physically. . . . . it was as if he had known about their flirtations or had suspicions. It had made her nervous to continue the line of conversation. Though, now that she thought about it, perhaps it was the last bit that left her feeling odd. Professor Dumbledore had mentioned at the end of their conversation that Harry and Ron always followed their hearts, and while that was good, it would be a sense of duty that would win this war. He praised her sense of duty and encouraged her to develop it more. It was with a twinkle in his eye and a nod of his head that he left her there in the library.

It was then that she caught a rough elbow in the side from Harry sitting next to her. He whispered, "Hey old Snape is staring at you." She looked over and Snape put his head down immediately.

"No he's not." She whispered wondering what Harry was trying to play at. She turned her attention back to the meeting.

"There is one final piece of business before we adjourn for the night." Professor Dumbledore began, "As you know Severus has been able to come back with some exceptionally useful information due to his closeness to Voldemort. Now we must do something for him. It is required that he find a wife before month's end, do any of you know somebody who would be willing to take on this task?"

At this stifled laughter came from some areas of the room, and Snape's embarrassment grew. He would note who it was and get back at them later, for now he just had to survive the end of the meeting without hexing anybody. The way the old man had put it, it would be a task to check off the list to marry him. . .his blood was boiling.

All eyes were on Severus, except for Hermione's, which were narrowed at Ron for laughing. _If you only knew the things he does to keep us alive!_ She was fuming at the reaction of some of the Order members and knew how strongly Professor Snape must also feel. She looked up at Professor Dumbledore and slowly realized that nobody was answering.

"Should anybody know somebody, please come see me or Severus immediately. Be safe and have a nice evening." It was with that, that the meeting ended. Hermione immediately knew how critical it was that Professor Snape have a wife affiliated with the Order, his life as a double agent demanded it. Moreover, she had a vague idea that it would have to be somebody who could hold their own and was as quick witted as he was. . . . . somebody like her.

 _Why not? I am of age and I've wanted to do something more in depth for the Order. . . . we both seem to have an interest in one another._

It was then that she pushed through the room of people speaking to one another and made her way to where Professors Dumbledore and Snape were discussing something – she could see Snape was furious. "Um excuse me Professors, but I would marry Professor Snape if it would mean things keep running smoothly."

Severus could not contain the look of shock and dismay on his face. Then looking at her and looking at Albus he seemed to connect the dots more clearly, "You've put her up to this, haven't you?" he said to Professor Dumbledore with a sneer. He then turned to Hermione unable to control the volume of his voice and growing rage, "Miss Granger I am in no need of your misplaced sense of duty nor do I require you to be the perfect Little-Miss-Know-It-All sweeping in to save the day." He inhaled deeply, he could see the expression on her face changing – he had to push her away, to save her. "This is not playing house Miss Granger, where everybody comes home at 6 and we all have dinner and the stork delivers babies. I refuse to put my life in the hands of a child who has never had anything other to worry about in her life than grades and extra credit assignments. No Miss Granger I reject your _gracious_ offer of marriage. You don't have what it takes to survive in the real world. Go play house with Mr. Weasley instead."

If the room hadn't been silent before, the sound of the firm slap she planted across Severus' face certainly did it. His face was red and flush where she had connected, she held in her tears turned and walked out the door to her room.

He had deserved that. Better for it to end this way than to have her ripped apart by Voldemort, her soul and her will destroyed. _I'm doing you a favor, my dear. One day you will thank me._ With that he sneered at everyone in the room, as, for the second time that evening, all eyes were on him. Then he too retired to his room.

* * *

Hermione had never wanted to punch her way through a wall before, but Snape's reaction to her offer to help had done it. He clearly had been incapable of finding somebody to fill this . . . post, whatever you wanted to call it, and she was by far the best candidate. _Yes okay. . . . I'm looking at marriage like it's my duty to the Order, I get it. . . . but still – to be so hurtful and so public? What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?_

She showered as angrily as one could in her little room on the top floor of the Black house. That consisted of scrubbing herself hard, throwing the soap, screaming in the shower and just fuming generally. . . . _No Professor, you're wrong. I do have what it takes and I can do it. . . better than anybody else I know._ Whatever was driving Hermione to push this forward, it was hot and passionate. She stormed out of the shower, not even bothering to dry her hair, grabbed her fluffy blue bathrobe and proceeded to stomp in the direction of Snape's own room.

When the door flung open Snape didn't look up from his desk, he didn't have to. . . who else would it have been. _If you ignore her, demean her. . . she will bend like the girl she is and leave_ , he said to himself. The last thing he needed was another embarrassing event, two for the evening was more than enough.

She was in a huff, her voice louder than perhaps it should have been, "Professor you are wrong about me, it's not just duty. . . . I want to support you, I want to do something right. . . I've seen the things you go through in your service to Voldemort. . . and it's stupid for you to do it all on your own!"

Severus was fuming so he kept his eyes trained on the desk in front of him, "We are NOT having this conversation again Miss Granger. I am not inviting a 17 year old GIRL into my bed to have her do something that would get both she and I killed. You probably don't even know the first thing about se. . . . " at that point he was interrupted by the sound of something dropping to the floor. He looked up to see a naked and smirking Hermione Granger standing feet from his desk. _Merlin, what is she doing to me?_ Her wet curly hair draped over her shoulders and a little over her chest, she skin flawless her body soft. . .the V shape that formed in the apex of her thighs made his heart race. It was the first time he had truly felt like giving into his resolve not to marry her, not to doom her to a life of a double agent and servant to the Dark Lord. They were moving from the realm of his better judgment into the realm of his desires. . . . a dangerous place to be.

A few moments passed before she spoke, her voice was oddly calm considering she'd barged into his room guns blazing, "I know how a man's mind works, isn't that a start?" She had her hands on her hips, defiant. . .she knew he liked defiant. She didn't startle when he stood, the sound of his chair scratching across the floor was loud and almost out of place. He walked toward her, his hands clasped behind his back, as if her were inspecting a soldier.

His eyes slid over her body and she knew he enjoyed her displaying herself to him. It was intimate and for his eyes only. . . . in her gut Hermione was sure this was how he operated. He moved so close to her she could feel his body warmth as it radiated off him. As he made his way around her, he placed a finger on her collarbone and he stood behind her. Slowly he turned their bodies to so that they were facing a full-length mirror at the side of the room. She swallowed, seeing his much larger form behind her. . . it was scary in a way. . . titillating in others.

When he smelled her the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and his hands began to lightly explore her body as if he were committing it to touch memory. Then, in a low whisper he said, "I am not just any man. I have needs Miss Granger," at that he cupped her mound in his left hand and teasingly placed his fingers around her upper neck and jaw with his right hand, turning her head slightly to the side, "Do you think you can handle my needs?"

"I have needs too, sir, do you think you can handle mine?" She was bluffing, but okay. . . how could you know exactly what you hunger for without trying it first. . . . . and she knew she was curious about many things and willing to try it all.

Severus held back a shudder – his erection had already grown to epic proportions, but he couldn't let her know that. He had to be in control, he had to vet her properly or they would indeed be dead. "How will you justify our marriage to the Dark Lord, should he ask?"

She stuttered slightly trying to regain a focus on her thoughts and not the sensations he was creating, "I. . . I will tell him I am jealous of Harry always getting the credit for my work, for my plans. . . for everything. That you. . . . you over the summer taught me how. . . .how Harry had wronged me and how much potential I have."

It was hard to concentrate while caressing a beautiful young woman but Severus pondered this concept a moment. . . . . _Yes, the creature would be eager to hear about how terrible Potter is to his friends, how she could get information from him, I could even tell him she was the one who bested Crabb. . . . yes perhaps he would be intrigued by her. For my part. . . . she maintains my cover beautifully._

However Severus wasn't finished. . . his fingers glided between the folds of her lower lips, "The Dark Lord will test you, bring you to your knees. Would you kill for us. . . for me? Would you hurt another human being so as to sit at my side? Would you dual pure blood wizards to the death for the . . . . honor of sitting at the Dark Lord's table? You will have to fight for everything given your blood status and I will not be able to help you." He paused as if to consider his next words, "Would you sell your soul for me Miss Granger?" His last question was said with a hint of fear, as if he feared her rejection.

Hermione watched this whole scene play out in the mirror in front of her, her thighs were slick with arousal her heart beat for fear and tension. She didn't know what she was really getting herself into, she had to admit this but if there were ever a time to be young and stupid. . . . . "Yes Professor, I would." It was then that he grabbed her by the hair so hard that she feared he would rip it from her skull and spun her around to face him. She instinctively grabbed his balls hard with her right hand in warning, staring him directly in the eyes and trying to forget the feeling of his manhood on her wrist. He smirked at her reaction, as if he enjoyed fighting for position with her physically. She knew in this moment that she would enjoy having rough sex with him. She couldn't say how she knew or why it mattered at this moment, just that she loved pushing him to the edge, loved his passion. . . . loved the feeling she had now as her hair was pulled tight on her scalp. He looked her over one last time as if to make sure she wasn't a dream, "I will consider your appeal and let you know tomorrow. Now cover yourself and leave."

She grabbed her robe off the floor and threw him a dirty look before leaving, the fact that she was fighting so hard for this went against all logical and good thought.

Only after she had left the room, slamming his door as if on cue, that Severus put his hands on his desk and exhaled deeply. He could not shake her from what she wanted, he asked himself why he had even bothered. A part of him wanted to keep her pure, another part of him – against all his better judgment – screamed for a partner. He yearned for somebody to trust, to share this miserable life with, perhaps to even to inspire it.

Would this girl bring his blackened heart and soul back from the dead? Or would he drag her into the abyss?


	15. Chapter 15 - The Wedding and the Pact

**Disclaimer:** See chapters 1 - 16 for more details :-)

 **Note:** This has been a really great ride, thank you for reading, inspiring and motivating me! Lemons, for those who care. I've left a note at the end as well. As always comments, tips, feedback etc. are always welcome! Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

 **17 The Wedding and the Pact**

If there was one thing Hermione Granger had learned over this summer, it was that things in life don't always turn out as you would expect – and her wedding was no different. While she did not cling to this fairytale idea of a white wedding with her parents, family and friends in attendance with a massive cake, she had to admit herself that she was slightly disappointed that her wedding would be a small very private affair. They had agreed to do it on the 30th of September in a small clearing in the Forbidden Forest with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall as witnesses. It was important that their marriage remain a secret while she was still studying. She had had to place out of potions in only 2 weeks, luckily the Potion of Staving could be used as a project and measure of her skill. Needless to say, she had been exceptionally busy the last two weeks – her nerves on edge for a myriad of reasons.

So she was happy that Professor McGonagall had taken it upon herself to look into a wedding dress for her. It was beautiful in an ivory color, the corset top had a light golden embroidery studded with small pearls and rubies. Her satin dress was ankle length and simple, fitting for a young woman. She would go barefoot, as per custom. Her hair fell simply over her shoulders, framing her face in an indomitable and wildly beautiful mane, "Like your spirit my child," Minerva had said to her. She looked in the mirror one final time before Minerva put the veil over her head, her mother would have been so proud to see how pretty she looked this evening.

She sighed and stood up to follow Minerva out of her office. She could not deny she was nervous, but it wasn't the pre-wedding jitters though. . . . it was a fear of what she was getting herself into. Severus had been hot and cold and hot and cold over the last 2 months and she knew she was walking into the snake's nest as a Muggle witch marrying a Death Eater. _Have I made a terrible mistake?_ She would need him to support her if she was going to survive this and she wasn't sure if she could count on him at all. _Be brave, be strong,_ she repeated to herself.

Severus fidgeted slightly as he waited in the Forbidden Forrest. The Ministry official was already there as was Albus, but the bride was annoyingly late. _Cold feet?_ The thought had crossed his mind, perhaps she had finally understood that he was too old, too set in his ways and too dangerous to risk her own well being for. But then, as if from a dream, he saw a small figure dressed in white emerge from the darkness, Minerva behind her. There was no hesitancy in her walk, her bare feet quiet on the mossy forest floor. She stood next to him and he lifted her veil, his knees almost buckled. She was radiant, her curly brown hair falling gently over her shoulders, her dress accentuating all the right body parts. She reminded him of a forest nymph her beauty was so natural and pure.

They knelt and said their words, but Severus couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his eye – waiting to detect any hint of uncertainty. It hadn't dawned on him until he was there, actually performing the act of marriage, that it was clear to him how much marriage actually meant to him. He began to wonder if she put as much stock in this as he did, or if she would leave him after the war was over? His insecurities began to take hold as he watched her complete the final part of the ceremony. They sealed their bond with a kiss, _Whether you know it or not I will always be yours and you always mine – I promise you that,_ were his only thoughts.

Hermione saw something change in his expression when she drew breath after their kiss. A softness in his eyes and an edge in his demeanor, _Does he feel as emotional about this as I do?_ The thought was odd when put within the context of Severus Snape, but she could have sworn that's what it was. His palate of emotions went form snarky to rage usually, but this . . . . this was out of his normal range and she liked it. As they stood to face their witnesses she squeezed his hand, as if to communicate that she too felt different now.

There were some short hugs and kisses, Minerva had tears in her eyes, then without warning they apparited.

Side-by-side apparition never sat well with Hermione and when they landed she knelt on the ground with the hopes of controlling her nausea. It was very quickly clear to her that they were not in his quarters at Hogwarts, but somewhere else. She could hear waves crashing and smell the fresh sea air from the open window. The room was simple, a normal size for a Muggle master bedroom with wooden beams making the ceiling shorter than what was common. She would not have said this place was in dis-repair, it just hadn't been updated in many many years. A small fire in the fire place with a threadbare arm chair, 2 walls covered in old books, candles placed all over the room to add atmosphere, 2 dozen red roses in a huge vase near a small love seat. . . . the room was cozy and thought had been put into this evening. The huge 4-poster bed was a bit out of place, but it was beautiful and looked comfortable.

As if reading her mind she heard Severus say, "This is my family home, welcome to Spinner's End." He handed her a glass of champagne, "Perhaps this will. . . make things easier." She nodded and blushed as she walked to the bookshelves to examine what treasures might be hidden in the dim light.

Severus sat on the loveseat and watched her explore his bedroom. Whether she knew what to expect from this night or not, he could not be sure, but he would let her gain her bearings and feel comfortable. He was not the romantic type but he had taken Minerva's advice, adding some romantic touches to what was otherwise a rather drab room. They had had several precarious sexual situations pop up between them over the summer, but it was one thing to play around and another thing to go through with it. He wondered if she would be so bold tonight as she had been in the past. He smirked at the thought.

Hermione made her way around the room, closer to Severus than when she started. When she turned to look at him she could see want in his eyes. He was sizing her up, feeling out how to proceed. Then he was upon her, her champagne class shattered on the floor as he pushed her against the wall holding both of her wrists in one of his hands above her head. His kisses were hurried his urgency clear. All of the games they had played for the last two months had been driving him crazy, now he had her and more than that he needed her immediately.

She returned his impassioned almost sloppy kisses and struggled slightly in his grasp. Hermione knew he liked it when she showed slight resistance, knew he didn't want it to come super easy. As he kissed his way down her jawline to her neck he released her hands, lifting up her skirt hurriedly and moaning loudly when he found out she had not worn any underwear. He quickly undid his pants, roughly hiking her right leg over his hip. . . she was so wet for him it was driving him crazy – he entered her immediately pinning her to the wall. She screamed in pain and pleasure, her breathing quickened. She brought her fingers to his vest trying to get the stupid buttons loose as he was pumping her, the slapping sounds their bodies were making turning her on more than she thought possible. _Fuck these buttons,_ she decided and grabbing the sides of his Victorian vest at the neck, ripping it apart, buttons flying across the room and bouncing on the floor. She pushed it roughly off his shoulders, impatient to see and feel all of him.

Severus smiled at her impatience. She was so tight, he could feel her walls pulsing around him sucking him in. She had managed to grab the lip of one of the ceiling beams lifting herself so has to put both legs around his waist, he smiled at her ingenuity using 1 hand to stabilize her and the other to pull a breast from her corset top. With his tongue on her nipple he could feel it building. . . perhaps it was her breathing that cued him in initially but then it was the movement of her vaginal muscles – her orgasm was more rewording than he could have imagined. Her full body contracting and then relaxing, to hear his name, to feel her . . . . he gently put her feet back on the floor, making sure she could stand before he took a few steps back. He had exerted himself physically, he was naked and sweaty, he needed a moment.

Hermione observed him for a moment, then, in great contrast to his rough desire, she gently took him by the hand and led him to the bed –motioning for him to get in. She smiled internally at the fact that he readily did as he was bid, unusual for such a controlled man. She proceeded to remove her clothing, watching his eyes drink her in with renewed amazement. He was laying on his back when she crawled into bed and took him in her mouth. Immediately he took her hand and put it on his balls, showing her how to touch them. Then he laid back enjoying her explorations. She was attentive and willing to try many different things, responding to his moans and groans – swirling her tongue in the right places and teasing him. He was gripping the sheets, lifting his hips to meet her throat and feeling a pang of male pride when she gagged slightly on him.

It was then that he stopped and looked at her. "Hermione, please."

She looked at him inquisitively, _Is the snarkiest man alive asking politely for something?_

Noticing the note of triumph that came over her face he said, "You can gloat later, but please I need to have you now. Please. . . . "

His sweet begging was so unexpected but so heart felt, that she realized he was past the games of summer. She smiled broadly and climbed on top of him, sliding him into her gingerly. He felt amazing, that she couldn't deny – and he tasted good as well.

As she sit on top of him gently, almost timidly riding him – her hair flowing around her face, her breasts bouncing lightly Severus was surprised at how rapidly his feelings were changing. Words like 'us' and 'we' were coming to his mind. Things like 'what will we do tomorrow?' and 'how should we proceed for the future?' were popping into his head. For the first time in a long time he thought about the future, _She is my future._

At this revelation he rolled her over, laying flat on top of her. Interlacing his hands with hers he began to make love to her. . . it was the first time he had ever made love to a woman and he was amazed at how different it felt, how good. She was so responsive and so raw in her emotions, he was kissing her and he could see a tear form in her right eye, _She loves me too,_ he realized _._ He just knew that was the case, and it was not long before she had her second orgasm, his followed only moments later. He had been alone for so long and fought so hard and then this gift, this young woman was slowly washing away his pain. They were one, and would always be. _Why have I resisted this for so long?_

It was then that a potion recipe popped into his mind, it was one he had read about 20 years ago, exceptionally rare and complicated – the main ingredient was. . . . .

Severus looked down to see her thighs slicked with blood, semen and sweat. He had not expected she be a virgin, but was glad for this moment that she had been. He grabbed 2 vials from his night stand and began to collect the fluids – if he could brew this potion. . .well it was an exceptionally rare poison actually, then maybe, just maybe they stood a chance.

Coming out of her orgasm-induced coma, Hermione looked up to see Severus collecting fluids from between her legs. She cocked her head to the side in a silent question. "You'll just have to trust me." He said to her as he finished corking the vials.

She smiled. "It seems I have no other choice."

He crawled next to her, throwing the blankets over them and pulling her closer. "Hermione, if we are to survive this, there can be no secrets between us. Everything we have ever done, want to do . . . will do – must be known. Can you promise me this?"

"Yes, I promise Severus. . . .so tell me, what are your secrets?" She said as she nestled down onto his chest. He was surprised she would want to have him do this so willingly, almost wary with the ease at which she accepted his request.

As Severus began to bear his soul, tell her about all of the things he had done in the service of the Dark Lord, willing or otherwise – he began to feel lighter. She listened to him intently, caressed him when he needed comfort, kissed him when he needed reassurance and wiped his tears when the gravity of what he was saying became too much. She did it all never judging – just understanding.

Hermione was overcome with emotion as Severus told of the things he had endured for, what was for her, an entire lifetime. She had never felt so close emotionally to someone as she did in this moment – he had murdered, raped, tortured. . . . . . he had risked it all to save the lives of witches and wizards who would never have known their lives were in danger. He had blacked his soul for strangers. He had done it all and the weight of it was crushing him. It was now that her resolve to end this whole mess of a war strengthened. Until now, the war had been a semi-abstract concept, good fighting evil, light against dark all seemed so cliché now in comparison to the many shades of grey Severus experienced.

"We are in this together now," she reminded him, "and we'll never be alone again."

She was right in a way. No matter what, Severus took great comfort from the fact that for the first time, he had a sense of agency in his life. He felt like he could do something to pull himself out of this mess that had been his life for so many years. She was the key, she was his strength and that they were more powerful together than any wizard, good or evil, would ever be alone.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Note:** I've left a few things open - what is Severus' idea and how will they save the wizarding world? These things will be put to rest in the epilogue. It's funny because I wrote the epilogue before I wrote the last chapter. . . . so I've been sitting on it for a while :-)

Cheers!


	16. Chapter 16 -Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I am but a humble hobby writer who can't even create my own characters and does this for love, not for money!

 **Note:** We've finally finally come to the end. I wrote this as a one-shot basically and have just cleaned up a few unclear concepts. I hope this gives a nice rounded ending to what has been a really fun and angsty story. For those of you who have asked for more or a sequal. . . . first of all I'm flattered (blush) and know that I have been considering doing a kind of "Death Eater Chronicals" detailing the life of Hermione and Severus in this pairing in this world. You will see that certain things are hinted at in this final chapter that could be expounded upon later. Let's see. . . I have so many ideas to write it could be a while before that comes. Again thanks to all who have read this story!

* * *

 **18 Epilogue**

 _The party in the ballroom had been going on for quite sometime, there seemed to be no end to the dancing, laughing and the screams of torture that often accompanied these events. Hermione sat at the head table, her husband to her left with the Dark Lord at the head – enjoying the festivities. Severus looked beautiful tonight, his robes were tailored to fit him perfectly, his Victorian style never ceased to get her hot under her collar, his hair pulled back loosely. He squeezed her hand twice and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. It was time, the sign had been agreed upon far in advance, and she knew exactly how much time she had._

 _She kissed him on the cheek, as she always did before asking him permission to leave the table, the Dark Lord turned and grinned at her. She shyly nodded her head to him and lowered her eyes, it was the celebration of her 3_ _rd_ _Wedding Anniversary to Severus and Voldemort had been gracious to throw such a huge party in their honor. It was not that she hadn't fought and scrapped for every last inch of honor and dignity in the eyes of the Death Eaters over the last 3 years, Voldemort had seen to that. However now, as the train of her emerald green satin dress flowed behind her, she could feel their revenge was close at hand. She picked up the front of her floor length dress, the deep and wide V cut of her neckline almost betraying her stress, her breast rising and falling quickly, as she hurried past the guards and down the hallway._

 _Hermione knew she would not be questioned here, and if anybody had, she was on her way to relieve herself – something she had not always been allowed to do in the presence of the Dark Lord. Suppressing the urge to run, she turned down a long hallway, which lead both to the toilets and to a small side kitchen where the house elves made the food. She made her way through the back entrance, the elves not paying her any mind. She removed two vials from her sleeve, sweat suddenly ran down her face._

 _Over the years she had learned to repress her fear reflexes, shaking, dry mouth, sweat. . . but now she was too close to the goal too nervous to do as she had trained herself. A golden goblet stood in front of her, with the potion for the Dark Lord's rejuvenation, she held two vials in her hand. One vial held a simple additive that would be harmless under scrutiny – the other held a poison so strong that only she or Severus could administer it. It had taken him two years to brew it, the heart of the potion was the mix of their fluids Severus had collected on their wedding night. The mixture was something so strong, the ingredient was so rare, that only the two who had done the act could murmur the spell to administer the potion. But she had to be sure. To pour the additive would ruin the base of the potion and thus the effectiveness of the poison – so she could not pour in both vials, the poison was perfectly matched to the base potion Voldemort took. . . both vials she had in her hans were the same color and almost the same smell._

 _She stopped a moment and tried to control herself. Sniffing each of the vials she contemplated which one was right, though she and Severus had been over it several times before. The plan was simple, pour the poison in the goblet and once the Dark Lord had drank it the Order would be called in. . . freedom from this hell. . . . .she could not fail them. . . she could not fail Severus. Checking them one more time she said a tiny prayer to whatever God might listen and poured one in. She said her words and left the tiny kitchen._

 _Hermione made her way back to the ballroom, and opening the door she wasn't prepared for the death and destruction that was before her. Blood filled the ballroom, covering its vast floor with inches of standing blood, as bodies of the dead and dying were strewn all over. She turned to see the Dark Lord laughing, Severus' head on a platter. . . She had chosen incorrectly and he knew. . . . oh Gods he knew. . . . she screamed as loud as she could as full as she could. . . .she screamed and screamed and screamed. . . ._

She screamed until she sat up straight in her bed, sweat rolling down her face and body – her breathing rushed. Within seconds a strong arm came across her body and pulled her gently down, spooning her against a strong male body.

"Dreaming again darling?" His voice was groggy but still the same deep baritone voice she loved. He stroked her hair gently with his free hand.

"Yes." She replied shakily, enjoying the feel of his chest against her back, his warm breath on her neck.

"Let me guess, you picked the wrong vial again? Everybody was dead?" He was matter of fact as he continued to stroke her hair.

She nodded in response.

He exhaled deeply as they had been through this several times in the past. "It's been 10 years. Darling, of all the things you did as the wife of a Death Eater you choose this as your traumatic event?" He paused as she remained silent. "You tortured Bellatrix until we all thought she was dead - her screams were horrifying. You disemboweled a man in front of the Dark Lord because he insulted me, it was unspeakable to watch. . . . . you beat a woman to death for plotting against us. . . . . all of those things. . . . "

". . . . were necessary to keep us alive Severus. I have no bad conscious about that." With that she turned to face him, his eyes were gorgeous deep black depths. "If I had been wrong, we wouldn't be here now. . . everything would have been different. . . the children. . . " She paused as she saw him smile at the mention of their children. Tobias was conceived not long after they poisoned Voldemort and Anne 3 years later. Severus was a fantastic father, patient and loving. . . above all proud of his children.

He clutched her closer and began to kiss her neck, "The children are alive and well, we are alive. . . . . Voldemort is dead. You did everything annoying right as you have the tendency to do." Severus smiled at his own wit there, he enjoyed nothing more than to tease her this way. "So I beg you don't beat yourself up for something that never even happened."

"I just think of all we could have lost, and realize how any error could have changed everything we hold dear." She stroked his face gently.

Severus smiled warmly, "Sometimes I think you do this just to wake me for early morning sex."

She looked over at her Muggle alarm clock, 4:23 on the dot. . . she grinned as his kissing turned more passionate as he began to claim her body with his. She was taken back to a time when she was younger and innocent of the things that would come. The summer of her 7th year at Hogwarts, the summer where she came to know him better, to love him. . . . where they would put into motion a plan that would bring down the most evil wizard of their time. They had acted in that short summer, while they would never receive the credit that Harry and Albus had. . . . they didn't need it. All she had worth fighting for and all she ever wanted was here.


End file.
